Love Me and Hate Me
by Venvi
Summary: Maddison was just a normal girl, who just so happenly ran into the Sohma family. Enjoying her days with the Sohma's has made her forget about what she was running from. She doesn't realize that her own 'curse' has been trying to catch up with her. The Sohma family started to get weird feelings ever since the Paige family entered their lives and Akito isn't to happy about it.
1. Un: New House, New People

Love Me and Hate Me

Venvi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and all rights go to the creators. I only own my characters Madison, Jaykki, Daichi, etc.

a/n: This was my very, very first story I ever wrote on here. It really made me want to puke when I reread it so I'm going through it and fixing it up as best I can. I hope you enjoy my first story.

Last Edited on May 9th, 2014

**Love Me and Hate Me**

**Un: New House, New People.**

_Follow, misguide, stand still  
>Disgust, discourage<br>On this precious weekend ending  
>This love's for gentlemen only<br>Wealthiest gentlemen only  
>And now that you're lonely<em>

-Lisztomania, Phoenix.

A young girl, who seemed high school age worthy, was shuffling around with boxes in her hand as she moved from a white van with other boxes in it, to a newly painted white house. A older lady, who looked a bit like the girl was yelling at the men who were helping out.

This was the new family that had bought the house a couple days ago. They were the Paige family. They consisted of two people, Jaykki Paige and Maddison Paige. Maddison had come to live with her aunt after something unexpectedly happened to her mother back in America. Jaykki who had been living in a small trailer home, had to move once the news of her niece was coming to live with her. She bought the white painted house, and they began to move in the house just today. The Paige family wasn't one known by very many people, so when the neighbors wondered who was moving in they were curious. Once they heard it was the Paige family, that had never heard of a family with that last name. They were uninterested from there, and Jaykki and Maddison were left in peace from their neighbors.

Maddison was a eye-catcher. With her long light brown hair, and her intelligent glinting, green eyes. She had a nice figure, not to big and not to skinny. She was good at getting the boys to stare at her while she walked past, even if she didn't want them to. The aura that she gave off made her seem unapproachable, and those who were brave enough to go up to her, got a mouth full of bitchiness. She was like her aunt, Jaykki. Maddison had a tough personality, but she was a nice person.

"Maddie, you doing good?" Her aunt asked, giving her a thumbs up with a small tilt to her head. Jaykki was a young woman, who was somewhere in her twenties. She wasn't good at the whole responsible adult thing, or parenting.

"Yeah."

"You don't need any help?"

"Psh, like you'd help." Maddie gave her aunt a smile, bringing the box of items into the newly bought house.

"Well, I would but I'm just not feeling it at the moment, you know?" Jaykki shrugged her shoulders, and Maddie rolled her eyes. The aunt turned to the movers, putting a hand on her hip and pointing the other at the men. "Do not drop those boxes or I swear to god you won't be working by tomorrow!" She threatened. The movers merely looked at her as they continued their way. "No, no, no! Give them to me." She growled, walking over and wrenching a box out of one of the man's hands and slowly making her way into the house.

"Jay, they are doing fine, calm down!" Maddie laughed, holding her hands out in exasperation. "Seriously, had did you fit all this shit in that small trailer that you had? Jesus Christ." Maddison shook her head, grabbing another brown box from the van and heading inside. She noticed the box had her name on it. She leaned back to look out the door and called to her aunt, "Yo, Jay, where's my room?"

"Uh, just pick one. I don't really care!" Jaykki furrowed her eyebrows as she rubbed her chin. "Well, actually, it would be nice if I could have the bigger room." She yelled, waving her hand around. "Um, the room with the bookshelf. You can uh, take that one!" She nodded her head, running a hand through her light brown hair. "You like to read, so yeah, take it."

"Kay." Maddie smiled, heading towards a small hallway where she looked through the different rooms for the bookshelf room. When she got to the last door of the hallway she slowly opened it and took a step inside the room.

It was a nice sized room, with tan colored walls and a wooden floor. On one side of the wall, it was all a bookshelf. The wall was a bookshelf, and Maddie felt as if she could have died right then and there. There were two windows in the wall across from Maddison that the sunlight draped through, and the wind blew the already placed curtains that were there. She put the box she was holding down, and went to the center of the room. Maddison let a smile grow on her face as she slowly did a couple spins in her new room. She was absolutely in love with it.

"Jay, is beautiful!" Maddie yelled, running out of the house and towards her aunt. "My room is just amazing." She sighed, giving her aunt a smile. "I'm so glad you bought this house instead of that ugly fuschia colored one." Maddie stuck a finger in her mouth and made a puking noise. Her aunt laughed, giving her a gentle swat on the arm.

"I liked the color of that house."

"No way, that was so ugly."

"You're ugly."

"You're so fucking immature." Maddie laughed, shaking her head as she elbowed her aunt.

"I am not immature!" Jay gasped, putting her hands on her hips. "You're immature for swearing. I mean who swears nowadays, jeez."

"Um, like everyone." Maddison raised her eyebrows as she stared at her aunt. "Is that really the best you could come up with." Jay gave a slow nod, letting out a sigh as her arms feel back to her sides. "Wow, Jay, that was really pathetic."

"It was the only thing I could think of atm."

"Please don't start doing text talk, I can't stand that." Maddie face palmed, letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Well, idc, so you can just stfu."

"Jay! Please stop."

"No."

"Pleaseeee?"

"Okay, fine." Jay smiled, but quickly went after Maddie's sides and started to tickle her. The young girl started to fall to the ground as her aunt tickled her. "Maddie is so ticklish!" She laughed, tickling Maddie's sides. "Ticklish here. And here." She went to Maddie's armpits, and she let out a squeal. "And here." She tickled under Maddie's neck and the girl snorted.

"Jay! Jay, stop!" Maddison laughed, rolling around on the ground. The movers stopped walking and watched the scene with annoyed expressions on their faces. Jaykki didn't stop there and proceeded to tickle Maddie at her knees. "Jaykki! Really, hahah, stop!" She shouted, trying to swat away her aunt's hands. "Jay- hahah! Jaykki Paige!" Her aunt slowly stopped tickling her.

"Please don't say my full name."

"Paige-chan."

"Definitely no."

"I'm going to start saying that now."

"Please don't."

Maddie laughed, a evil glint in her eye as she looked up at her aunt.

A scream near their location cut their conversation. They both looked up, trying to find the source of the screaming. They were both thinking of some friends that were just playing, but they were curious to see who it was. Maddison was the first to spot the boy who was running from a group of older boys. Jay and her both slowly stood up as they watched him start running down the street towards their house. He let out another girly scream, which went well with his girly appearance. Maddie rolled her eyes as her aunt started to elbow her as the boy began to stumble and finally fell. The other boys started going in for the prey, beginning their plan of attack.

"Maddie, go help him." Jay grumbled, waving her hand towards the boys. She went back over to the van, pulling out a box.

"Nah."

"Seriously, go." Jay ordered, giving her niece a stern glare. Maddie let out an frustrated sigh as she made her way over to the group in the road. Jay put the box on the front steps, sitting down on one step and watching as Maddie started taking care of the scene.

"Yo." She greeted, but no one turned around to look at her. They didn't even acknowledge her.

"You done being a little bitch and trying to steal my girl?" The head of the guys asked, his hands on his hips as he stared down at the girly boy. Maddie rolled her eyes, and let out another loud sigh, trying to get their attention but to no avail.

"Yeah, shoulda listened to Jin the first time he told ya, brat." One of his friends spat.

"Are you serious right now." Maddie grabbed the leader of the group of boys, and turned him around. "You are fighting over a girl? Really? Are you guys in elementary school?" She snarled, and they all gave her a confused expression. "Its a school when- You know what, never mind! Just leave the girl alone, yeah?"

"I'm a boy."

"Shut up, kid." Maddie leaned past Jin to look at the girly boy. "I mean come on. Beating up the child would practically be like beating up a girl." She thrusted out a hand towards the boy on the ground, pointing at him. "Plus there is no way he could even begin to fight back with the three of you."

"Girl, why don't you go back to your girlfriend and leave us be. This ain't your conversation, alright?" Jin stated, taking a step towards her. His friends grew smiles on their faces as they started to get closer to her. "Just run along you silly girl."

"And fuck you." Maddie's face went completely expressionless as she pulled her right arm back and thrusted it forward. She slammed her fist into Jin's face, causing him to stumble backwards, trip over the girly boy and fall to the ground. The girly boy managed to get back to his feet, wiping off his black shirt. Jin's friends advanced towards her, but right as they pounced someone grabbed onto her hand and pulled her forward. The two idiots bumped heads, and fell to the ground.

"What the hell!" She yelled as she was practically dragged down the street and away from the group. She gave her aunt a save me sort of look, but her aunt shrugged her shoulders before she went out of sight. "Dude, let me go." She tugged out of his grasp, and eventually took her free hand and grabbed the boy's curly blonde hair and pulled on it.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop!" He whined, coming to a halt as he tried to pull Maddie's hand from his hair.

She eventually let go of his hair. Once she did, she turned around and started to head back. The boy grabbed her arm, and she pulled out of his grasp.

"Really, dude! Stop touching me!" She yelled, giving him a exasperated expression.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me!"

"Please don't."

"Thank you for saving me! It really means a lot, and I think we should be friends."

"I don't want to be friends with a kid who isn't old enough to know he's gay."

"I'm actually a tenth grade and I'm not into guys." He stated, putting a finger up in the air. "I'm totally straight!"

"Yeah.." Maddie whispered, glancing away from the kid. "Wait, you're a tenth grade?! You look like you're in third grade!" She looked down at the boy with a blown away expression.

"Most people say that." He shrugged his shoulders. "I take it as a compliment because people also think I'm cute! Do you think I'm cute?"

"I-I, um, er.." Maddie turned her attention away from the boy and smoothed her hair over her eyes as she slowly nodded her head, a small blush spreading across her face.

"Yay!" He clapped his hands, and once he was finished he grabbed hers. "I'm Momiji Sohma. Here." Momiji pulled a lollipop and handed it over to the girl.

"What the hell." Maddison laughed, taking the lollipop and examining it before she tore off the wrapper and put it in her mouth. "Are you a lollipop machine or something?"

"Kind of, I seem to always be caring them with me." He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and pulling out a couple more suckers. "You must be new here, I saw the moving van and yeah. What's your name?"

"Maddison Paige."

"Well, its good to meet you! Now we're friends." He nodded his head, a big smile spreading across his face. Maddison let out a sigh, rolling her eyes at the overly happy child looking high schooler. "Tell me, are you going to start Kaibara High School?"

"Yeah, I think that's the place I'm going to."

"Yay! I go there too. So we can hang out!"

Maddison didn't reply to that, and everything became silently quiet as the boy pulled out another lollipop and stuffed it in his mouth. They both stood in the middle of a sidewalk, waiting a couple minutes. Maddison could feel Momiji's eyes staring into her back.

"Would you-"

"Help you with moving in?" He asked cheerfully, looking up at her with excitement in his eyes. Maddison was about to say no, but when she turned around an saw his happy face she couldn't ruin it.

She let out a sigh as she turned around and started to walk back towards her new white house. Momiji ran to catch up to her, walking beside her and chatting away while the girl pretended like she was listening. Once they got back to her house, Momiji introduced himself to her aunt who mysteriously disappeared somewhere in the new house after that. Momiji helped bring in the boxes and unpacking some things while Maddie went through boxes of random junk her aunt kept. When bringing in the last box from outside, Momiji tripped and fell backwards onto the ground with the box falling right onto his chest. Maddison laughed, putting a hand on her hip as she watched the boy start to fake cry and whine. She took the box from him, and put it inside. After about a couple hours of unpacking and sorting through some things they were tired.

They laid out on the grass in the front yard, staring up at the evening sky. They didn't talk for a while, the silence being enough for the short period of time. Maddison closed her eyes, letting out a breath and Momiji did the same. She turned to look at him, an unamused expression on her face.

"Don't copy me."

"Don't copy me."

"Stop."

"Stop."

"Really, Momiji, stop!" Maddison shouted, and the boy chuckled as he nodded his head. She let out a sigh, turning her attention back to the sky. The sun was setting and it created a beautiful sunset that was barely visible over the trees across the street.

"Where are you from?"

"I moved here from America. I used to live in Maine." She answered, crossing her arms over her stomach. "It was really cold and I lived in this horrible little town that sucked ass."

"This city is pretty great, you'll like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Momiji nodded, turning to give her a smile. She let a smile slip onto her face, but quickly frowned and shook her head. "You know, you will be welcomed to sit with me at lunch at school!" He stated, happiness in his tone.

"I don't think I will."

"Aw, please!"

"Maybe one day, okay?" She looked at him and he nodded real fast. He pulled out another lollipop from his pants, and put it into his mouth. Silence consumed them again as they both stared at the small passing clouds in the sky. After a couple minutes, Momiji got up and started to walk away without even a goodbye. Maddison sat up, giving him a confused expression as he walked.

"Uh, you going home, kid?" She asked, slowly getting to her feet. He stopped once he got to the sidewalk and gave her a nod. "Well uh, alright. Well goodbye then."

"Bye, bye, Maddison Paige!" He smiled, raising a hand up in the air and waving at her. Maddison rolled her eyes for the hundreth time that day. "I'll see you at school!" He yelled, before he started running down the sidewalk. She watched him until he got out of her sight.

She turned around to take in her new house. She stood for a couple minutes just staring at it with her hands on her hips. She loved it, especially the pretty white color that covered the entire house. She made her way up the front steps and into her house where she collapsed onto the only chair that wasn't wrapped in bubble wrap.

"So you have a good day?" Jaykki asked while yawning.

"Did you seriously go sleep in the closet so no one could find you?" Maddison let out a laugh, leaning back in the chair and putting a hand on her head.

* * *

><p>"Where were you, Momiji?" A man asked, going over to a desk and grabbing a file. "I still have to give you your annually check up, you know this." He said, opening up the folder and looking through the file. "Where were you?" He asked again, putting he file back on his desk and facing the blonde boy who was sitting on the porch outside the room.<p>

"I was helping a girl!" He answered, turning his head to look at the man. "She's from America! And she's really pretty!" Momiji giggled, taking a piece of gum and threw it in his mouth and started to chew it. "She's going to the same school." He clapped his hands, turning his attention back to the small garden that the porch over looked.

"Just make sure you don't hug her, got that Momiji?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Hatori!"

"Well, I just want to remind you since you seem to forget about it a lot." He crossed his legs in his chair as he looked up at a picture of a girl on his desk. He slowly took it from its spot and examined it. "Things do seem to feel a bit... different."

"You're weird, Harie."

"..."

"But that's okay, because I like you the way you are."

"Momiji." Hatori shook his head, letting out a chuckle. He stared at the picture a couple of seconds before he set it back in its place. He got up from his chair and went over to sit next to the boy. "What's her name again?"

"Maddison Paige."

"Maddison Paige, hmm." He nodded his head, crossing his arms as he looked down at the small garden.

"You should meet her sometime. I think you guys would get along well."

"Why's that?"

"Well you both have this sort of unapproachable air to you. And you both have walls built up to protect yourselves." He shrugged his shoulders, and Hatori looked down at the young boy.

"I see."

"She lives with her aunt."

"Yes?"

"They are alike too." Momiji looked up at Hatori with a serious expression. "Maybe you could meet her. You'd like her aunt as well."

Hatori went silent, and pulled his attention away from Momiji. The boy let out a sigh as he leaned backwards until he fell against the wooden porch and stared up at the sky. He put his hands over his stomach and let a smile spread onto his face. They sat their together in silence as the sun slowly disappeared and the sky became dark.

* * *

><p>I'm re-editing all of these chapters because I can't stand seeing the one liner sentences and all that. It really makes me feel like its garbage and I feel also that it has more potential then being some lazy fangirl story. I want it to have more like 1,000 words at least. I've also fixed Maddison's personality a bit and I'm going to be adding in more of her aunt and Hatori because I am seriously in love with him and he will be my husband.<p>

I hope you guys liked this newly edited chapter as I tried to make it longer and added in more of a conversation with Momiji and Maddison.

Remember to post a quick review before you leave!

**Next Chapter Preview: **Maddison gets in a situation with Hatsuharu and starts to meet the other Sohma's + Tohru!

_/Venvi\_


	2. Deux: Perverts and Sherberts

Love Me and Hate Me

Venvi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and all rights go to the creators. I only own my characters Madison, Jaykki, Daichi, etc.

Last Edited on May 9th, 2014

**Love Me and Hate Me**

**Deux: Perverts and Sherburt**

_Waking up at the start of the end of the world,_  
><em>But it's feeling just like every other morning before,<em>  
><em>Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,<em>  
><em>The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour<em>  
><em>And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye<em>  
><em>Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?<em>

-How Far We've Come, Matchbox 20.

Maddison had been at her new school for now a week. She hadn't once sat with Momiji even though he kept begging her almost everyday. She ate her lunch in one of the teacher's classrooms, most of the students didn't bother her there. She didn't like being in big crowds and the cafeteria always had big crowds full of people that she usually hated.

While she was at her locker, trying to figure out what her next class was so she could get her stuff for it. The locker door was suddenly slammed shut, with a big hand on the door. Maddison had jumped, dropping the things she was holding onto the floor. She squinted at the hand and trailed the arm up to the face of a boy she had seen walk around the hallways before or around the school grounds. He was a boy that she normally saw everyday, but never spoken to. She didn't want to speak to him in the first place. She looked up at his hair, finally realizing it was quite odd. She squinted her eyes again at it as she went over the white hair on the top, and the black roots. It all looked pretty natural to her, and she wondered how that could be.

"Heeeey, beautiful." The boy chuckled, leaning against the lockers and staring down at her with dark eyes. A smirk was turned up on his lips.

"Do you need something?" Maddie asked, looking back at the boys face with a bored expression on her face. "If you don't, could you kindly just remove your presence from here." She shrugged her shoulders, turning back to her locker and putting back in her combination.

"Well, I do need something." He growled, turning the girl around and pushing her back against the locker. His hands were on either side of her head, and he kept a bit of distance from her. "I need a little relief." He murmured, his smirk still etched on his face. "So I was thinking you could come to my house and we could, I don't know.. Fuck?"

He put one of his hands on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. She stood there, staring at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Move."

"I don't feel like it."

He leaned and kissed her on along the jaw, and a little down her neck. She tensed up, her eyes going wide as she felt his mouth on her skin. She balled a hand into a fist and punched him in the gut. The guy, surprised by the blow, stumbled backwards and fell onto his butt. Maddison didn't even dare to pick up her stuff as she decided to make her escape by running down the hall. Before she could get anywhere, the boy tripped her and she fell onto her face.

"You pervert!" She yelled, pulling down her skirt, and crawling backwards towards the locker. He got on his hands and knees and stalked towards her, his eyes full of what she saw as lust.

"You're quite easy on the eyes." He stated, making her already red face go even redder if that was possible. He sat in between her legs, and looked her chest up and down until he finally laid his eyes on hers.

"You're a weirdo, and this is sexual harassment and I will go to the police." Maddison growled, balling her hands into fists once again. She aimed to punch him, but he was ready this time and grabbed both of her fists in one of his large hands. He got on his knees and pinned her arms above her head against the lockers.

"Don't scream or it'll hurt." He whispered in her ear before he continued to suck on her earlobe. She let out a shaky breath, slowly closing her eyes. After what seemed like she was into it the boy began to go onto her neck. She brought up one of her knees and kneed him in the crotch. He released her hands, and quickly grabbed onto his crotch. "Damn it!" He yelled, falling backwards onto his butt. "That really hurt!"

"It was suppose to." Maddison stated quickly, getting up and trying to run again but he grabbed onto her ankle and made her fall back to the floor. "Why can't you just let me go! I don't want anything to do with you, you big fucking pervert!" She tried to get free, but she couldn't get out of his hold. He started to twist her ankle and she held back her yells of pain.

"I could break both your ankles and you wouldn't be able to run." He laughed, continuing to twist her foot. She sucked in a breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Let my fucking foot go or I swear to god I will break your face, and your dick."

"That sounds a little kinky."

"Fuck off."

"Thinking about it."

Maddie let out a frustrated yell, kicking again and struggling once again but the twisting just continued and the pain was getting worse for her.

"Haaaaaaru!" A familiar voice called down the hallway, cheerfully. "Where are you?" Maddie turned her head enough just to see the blonde haired boy looking around and finally spotting them. "What are you guys doing?" He skipped the rest of the way over to them. He stood next to Haru, taking in the scene and slowly making his eyes land on Haru's hand on Maddie's ankle. "What are you doing, Haru?!" His voice was a little higher then usual the second time he asked. He quickly got down on his knees and pried his hand away from Maddie's ankles.

"What do you want you damn rabbit?" Haru asked calmly. He was completely different from the way he just acted the minutes before. He slowly got back to his feet and brushed off the dirt and dust off his clothes.

"Damn rabbit..?" Maddie furrowed her eyebrows as she looked between the two. They ignored her.

"What were you doing to Maddie?" Momiji gave him a questioning look and glanced down at the girl. "Wait, did you turn black?" The boy got on his tip toes to examine Haru's face. "Why? What happened this time?" He got back down onto his feet, tilting his head.

"Rin."

"What did she do?"

"She's just, pissing me off is all."

"Nothing unusually!"

"Sorry." Haru ruffled the kids hair, giving him a small smile. The kid gave him a big toothy grin back.

"Wait, can I just." Maddie got back up, and stepped closer to the two boys. "Sorry to butt into this conversation but I'm confused." The both looked at her with expectant expressions. "Why did you call him a rabbit." She pointed at Haru then at Momiji. "And why did you ask him if he went black?" She pointed from Momiji back to Haru. "What does that mean, black?"

"You see, we say he turns black when he gets mad. He's white right now so he is okay!" Momiji gave her a thumbs up and a toothy grin. "His name is Hatsuharu Sohma, he's my cousin. Almost like my brother." Maddie looked up at Haru with her eyebrows raised. He shrugged his shoulders, turning his attention from the two.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled, running a hand through his white hair. "I lose control when I'm black."

"Oh, and why he called me rabbit is because sometimes I hop like a rabbit." Momiji answered again, nodding his head. "I'm sorry if he hurt you, he didn't mean to. Like he said he loses control when he's black." Maddie looked back at the white and black haired boy and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it sure gave me something to remember." She chuckled, shaking her head. "Almost raped on the first week of school. That'll be one to tell the kids, huh." Momiji let out a laugh and nodded his head in agreement.

"What class are you going to now?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

Momiji went over to pick up her things from the floor, and looked around the papers for her schedule. Once he found it, he scanned through it until he found what class she was going to.

"Oh, Haru is in the same class you are next!" Momiji passed her, her items and gave her a smile. A bell rang and Momiji's face fell. "Oh, shoot! I gotta get to class! Haru can you take Maddie to class, pleeeeease!" He started to back away, giving Haru a thumbs up and he responded with a simple nod. The blonde gave us a wave before he ran off down the hallway and out of sight.

"Sorry about before." He shrugged his shoulders, putting his hands in his pockets as he began to walk down the hallway. "I apologize a lot for that."

"Its okay, I understand now." Maddie dismissed his apologies. "You turn black, you can't help it." She held her items close to her chest as the walked down the hallway together.

"This is actually one of my favorite classes of the day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, its not as boring as the other ones."

"Maybe I'll like it too." Maddie shrugged her shoulders.

"I think you will." Haru slowly turned his gaze onto her and gave her a small smile. She stared up at him, and saw what she thought was kindness in his eyes. She couldn't help but let a small smile slip her lips. "Its interesting and the teacher is very thorough and is one of the best I think."

"Thorough teachers are the best." Maddie nodded her head, slowly relaxing around the boy.

They walked silently the rest of the way to the class, both feeling comfortable in the silence that engulfed them on their journey to the classroom.

* * *

><p>Jaykki was situating things around her house, starting with the living room. She kept switching around the couple couches and chairs that she had moved into the new house. She couldn't seem to get them right at all. She placed the couch in front of the television, a side table at the end of one side and then a chair on the other side of the end table. She didn't like that so she began to switch everything around once more. She was standing in the middle of the room when she heard the door bell ring.<p>

"Coming!"

She jogged over to the front door, and opened the curtains that went to the door window and saw the man waiting outside her door. She opened up the front door, and leaned her head out to look at him. Jay gave him a confused expression and then opened the door fully, exposing her gym outfit and looking around for anyone else. Hatori kept his normal, straight face on as he waited for the woman to stop moving. When she didn't speak for a while, he decided he would.

"Hello."

"Hello..." Jay turned her attention on the strange man who was standing on her doorstep. She rubbed her forehead, tapping her foot. "Do you need something? Or are you like the plummer or wifi guy, or something?" She asked, trying to recall who she called the other day and asked to come over.

"No, no, I came here about your niece."

"Maddie?"

"Yes," He nodded his head, keeping his eyes locked on the woman. She slid her hand down her face to her chin, were she stroked it, getting lost in another thought. "She didn't do anything wrong, but I was just wondering if I could plan to meet her sometime."

"Do we know you?" Jay asked, crossing her arms as she now became suspicious. "Does Maddie know you at all?"

"No, Maddie does not know me but that would be what the meeting would be about." Hatori explained, keeping his cool quite easily. "She has meet a boy in my family, and is quite likely to meet the rest of the family. I would like to have a personal meeting with her to talk about my family and my concerns."

"Uh th-" She was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. "Oh, um, come in. I gotta go get this." She left the door open for him as she ran off into her house to search for the ringing phone. Hatori could hear the sound of banging and Jay saying ouch a couple times.

He slowly took a step inside of the new house, and the brought his whole body into the building. He shut the door behind him, looking out the door window before he turned back to look at the interior of the room he was waiting in. It was the kitchen, and it was quite a nice kitchen in his eyes. It was nothing to fancy or crazy, it was just okay and he liked it being just okay. He went over to the table and took a seat at it, waiting for the woman to get back.

Jay returned to the kitchen, but with a phone against her ear and, an annoyed expression on her face. She held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she went through the cupboards until she found a glass cup. She started running the faucet, the water pouring into the sink. She turned to the man at her table and point at her glass and then at the water running in the sink. Silently asking him if he wanted a drink. Hatori shook his head and she shrugged, and almost dropped the phone but caught it again.

"I need that wifi soon, god damnit!" She shouted, slamming the cup down on the counter. "I have things I need to do, research I need to do!" She yelled into the phone, an angry expression taking up her face. "If you can't come here then I'm going to a different company, good bye!" She aggressively pressed the end button on the phone and slammed it down next to the still empty glass. "What a pain." She picked up her glass and put it under the water. Once it was filled she shut off the faucet and turned back to Hatori, leaning against the counter.

"I have a fully function computer at my home, you are welcomed to use it." Hatori stated.

"Now why would I want to go over to a stranger's house to use their computer. I don't know you, and I don't trust you." She raised her eyebrows, taking a sip of her water.

"The Sohma Residence isn't far from here is all I'm saying. I have a computer you could use if you need too." He shrugged his shoulders, "Back to Maddie I was hoping I could have a meeting with her sometime? If you could send her over to the Sohma Residence sometime would be fine." He explained, crossing his legs under the table.

"So you're related to Momiji, then?"

"Yes." Hatori nodded. He noticed that the woman wasn't afraid of him, like most people were. He had noticed before when he had conversations with other people outside his family they got a little nervous around him, and afraid. This woman did not.

"Momiji is such a great boy, he's so cute too." She chuckled, nodding her head. "He seemed to really hit it off with Maddison. I'm guessing he must've forced her into a friendship. She usually doesn't do well with making friends." Jaykki laughed quietly.

"I see."

"How many people are there in your family?" She asked, taking a sip of her water.

"I'm sure Maddie will tell you."

"Okay.." Jay raised her eyebrows, turning around towards the sink and setting the cup down in it.

"Well, I'll be going know." He slid the chair out quietly, and got up and pushed it back into the table. "Thank you for your time." He gave a nod of his head, and heading towards the front door. Before he got to the last step, the door was opened and Jay stepped outside. Hatori slowly looked back at her.

"Actually, um.." She rubbed the back of her head as she let an awkward smile spread on her face. "Could I use your computer?" She let out an awkward laugh, and Hatori let out a sigh as he went over the problems that may occur in his head. It took him a couple seconds before he slowly nodded his head and beckoned for her to follow him to a white car that was parked in the driveway.

* * *

><p>After the bell rang Haru had left Maddie to wonder the hallways by herself, and went to go find some of his friends.<p>

"Hey, Yuki." Haru greeted, putting his arm around Yuki's shoulders.

"Hello, Haru." Yuki nodded up at him. "I heard that you turned black to day, why?" He asked, grabbing Haru's hand and gently taking it off his shoulder. Haru let out a sigh as he rubbed the top of his head. "Was it Kyo?"

"No, it was that stupid cat." The ox grumbled, shooting Kyo a dirty look. "He still does piss me off from time to time though, because he's a dick head like we all know." Haru laughed at the rhyme he just said.

"What did you say?!" Kyo yelled, suddenly getting defensive. He put a fist up, an angry expression overtaking his face. "I can beat your ass anytime, you cow!" He shouted, aiming to through a punch at Haru but missed and stumbled forward until he caught himself on the wall.

"Was it Rin?" Yuki asked, ignoring Kyo's blabbering.

"Yeah, she's just.." Haru shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets. "Pissing me off, its nothing."

"Mhm." Yuki nodded, understanding what Haru was saying. Rin pissed him off a lot, Yuki was one of few who understood this and didn't need more of an explanation then what Haru just said. "Did you hear about the new girl?" Yuki asked, looking from Kyo and Haru.

Kyo shook his head.

"I actually am kind of friends with her, I would say." Haru shrugged, letting a small smile take on his face. Yuki nodded his head, putting a hand on his cheek expecting for Haru to say some more. "Oh, um, she's a bit of a tough one. She's tough." The white and black haired boy nodded his head.

"Isn't she from America?"

"I don't know, ask Momi-"

"Hi." Haru got caught off by another friend of there's running up to them. Her brown haired flew in the wind and came to a flowing halt as she stopped in front of Yuki. "Oh, Hi Kyo and Haru." She gave them a little wave and a smile. After she realized she cut off Haru, she continuously apologized. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry."

"Its okay."

Tohru slowly nodded her head and looked away from the ox.

"Tohru, do you know anything about the new girl?" Yuki asked, turning his attention from Haru to the girl who was standing in front of him. He let a soft smile spread onto his face while Kyo grumbled and swore under his breath.

"Actually I do know some things!" Tohru held her hands together as she giggled. "Her name is Maddison Paige. She's really nice. I met her yesterday, we're friends." She nodded her head, and Haru rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Could you introduce us?" Yuki asked, and Tohru nodded. "I've only heard a little from Momiji but he really likes her so we might as well meet her. And if you're friends with her Tohru then I should meet her, right?" Again, the girl nodded.

She took Yuki's hand and looked expectantly at Haru who followed them along. When she realized Kyo wasn't following she turned around to look at him. He was leaning against the lockers and staring up at the ceiling with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kyo, are you don't want to meet her..?" Tohru asked, tilting her head as she looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"I don't want to meet some American chick." When he turned to look at the girl and saw the worried look he let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, fine, I'll go!" Tohru smiled and continued to lead them all to the last place she saw Maddison at.

They walked down the hall together; Yuki just looking around, Tohru smiling, Kyo looking grumpy and Haru looked like he didn't even know what was going on. They turned a corner and Kyo and Maddison bumped into each other, especially at the shoulder. She fell on her butt and her books flew near the wall. Kyo fell on his butt as well.

"Damn it!" They both said in unison. Kyo shot her a dirty look, and Haru went over to help Maddie up.

"Are you blind or something?" Kyo hissed, wiping off his butt after he stood up. "Seriously, watch where you're fucking going. I swear to god."

"Well maybe if you would have paid attention you would of saw me." She spat back, brushing the dust off her butt as well and then running a hand through her hair.

"Whatever."

He looked away from the girl, and then at his friends. His eyes eventually dropped to Yuki and Tohru's hand holding and he growled. He tore his eyes away from their hands and angrily headed down the hallway. He bumped shoulders with Maddie one last time before he turned another corner and disappeared.

"What's got the carrot-top all pissy?" She asked, turning to look down the hallway and noticing that he was nowhere in sight.

"Sorry," Yuki rubbed the back of his head. "He's always like that, its just who he is."

"Yuki and Haru, this is Maddison Paige. She's the new student from America." Tohru introduced them to her.

"I already know Haru. He almost raped me last period." Maddie chuckled, rubbing her shoulder. Haru shrugged, trying to hide the small smile that was on his face. "He was black, so its all good. I understand. I have to say I like it better when you're white so please try to stay that way." Haru nodded, ruffling his white hair.

"You almost raped her?" Yuki asked, staring at Haru with a disbelieving face on.

"Like she said, I was black."

Yuki shook his head, turning back to the new girl.

"I'm Yuki Sohma." He introduced himself, putting a hand out for Maddie to shake. She took it and they shook hands.

"Maddison Paige.

"Great to meet you."

Maddison nodded. A bell rang.

"What was that bell for?" Madison asked, going over and grabbing her stuff from the floor for the second time today. She searched around for her schedule but to no avail. She must have left it in her locker.

"Its lunch time!" Tohru smiled happily, clapping her hands together. "They serve pretty, uh, good lunch." Tohru said, but her statement was barely believable.

"Shall we go then?" Yuki asked looking at Tohru then at Maddison. "Oh, that angry guy was Kyo." Yuki stated, and Maddison nodded. He gave her a smile.

"Thanks for telling me."

"Come to lunch with us?" Tohru asked, going over and holding one of Maddie's hands.

"Um.." With the look that Tohru was giving the other girl, she couldn't say no. "Okay, okay. I'll go to lunch with you."

With that, Tohru looped her arm with Maddie's and they all went to go get lunch together. While they were there, Maddie browsed the food and thinking it all looked disgusting she decided on not getting anything. Tohru and Yuki waited for her at the cash register and then lead the way to their table. Tohru made some room by her and Maddison sat down next to her.

Out of the objects she was carrying, one was a bag. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a little dish of pink looking ice cream. Tohru, Haru, and Yuki all stared at her as she opened the lid and took out a spoon from her bag as well. She slowly looked up at them as she took a bite of the sweet.

"Its Sherbert, guys." She told them, raising her eyebrows. "Sherbert the ice cream." Maddie held a spoon up to Tohru's lips and fed her a bit of the ice cream. Tohru let a smile spread onto her face as she swallowed it. "Its good isn't it?"

"It is." Tohru sighed.

"Can I try it?" Haru asked, leaning over the table to look at the ice cream.

"Yeah sure." She picked up a little more Sherbert ice cream on her spoon and spoon fed it to the boy. He sat back down in his seat and soon swallowed it.

"Its okay."

"Want some, Yuki?" Maddison asked, holding another spoonful out to him.

"Considering that you and they both have now have had their mouths on it, I think I'll pass." He laughed, shaking his head. "Thank you for offering though."

"Okay, but you don't know what you are missing out, my friend."

* * *

><p>Okay so I really like how I fixed this chapter up and I'm really happy with it. Especially with adding Jaykki into the story more. I have no officially decided to ship her with Hatori because Hatori was barely in this story and I love him! So he must be in it and he will be now.<p>

I have never tasted Sherbert ice cream so I really don't know how it tastes at all.

Shout out to **DestinedForGreatness.**

Remember to post a quick review before you leave!

**Next Chapter Preview: **Maddison and Kyo's friendship begins. Jaykki uses Hatori's computer. Shigure and Akito have a talk.

_/Venvi_\


	3. Trois: People are Troublesome

Love Me and Hate Me

Venvi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and all rights go to the creators. I only own my characters Madison, Jaykki, Daichi, etc.

Last Edited on May 13th, 2014

**Love Me and Hate Me**

**Trois: People are Troublesome**

_No fight in me - I'm defeated_  
><em>I know I'm fooled, I can't help it<em>  
><em>You make my heart so helpless<em>

-Atlantis, Ellie Goulding

A couple of days passed, and people slowly became uninterested in the new girl. She slowly started to fit into the school, and just be another student like everyone else. Maddison was glad with this, she never really enjoyed being center of attention. She had finally started to sit with Yuki, Haru, Tohru, Momiji and sometimes Kyo at lunch. Momiji was thrilled with this and usually always sat down next to her. Tohru and Maddie had become good friends quite quickly.

The small group, excluding Momiji and Haru, were walking down the hallway for lunch. Maddie had brought a bag for her lunch, realizing pretty quickly that the food here was disgusting. They turned a corner and just like what happened last week, happened once again. Maddison and Kyo bumped into each other's shoulders.

"Watch i-"

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up, bastard!" Maddison yelled, balling her hands into fists. Kyo let out an aggravated sigh, and pushed past her and Yuki and went down the hallways. Maddie glared at him as he walked past. "He's usually like this?"

"Yes." Tohru said quietly, turning back around as they began to walk again. "He's had it kind of rough."

"Doesn't mean he needs to be a dick." Maddie grumbled, crossing her arms.

They continued walking down the hallway to the cafeteria. Maddie had finally memorized the hallways in her school and needed need help finding any classrooms anymore. They walked into the big cafeteria which was filled with rambunctious teenagers. Maddie followed Tohru and Yuki as they went through the food line. When they got to the cash register, Maddie was pulled away from her two friends.

"What do you think you are doing with Prince Yuki?" A blonde girl asked, her pigtails slowly bouncing to a stop.

"What the he-"

"We are the first in line to be Prince Yuki's girlfriends!" The dark haired girl exclaimed, hands on her hips as she glared at Maddie.

"Th-"

"Well, after we get rid of Tohru." The red haired girl whispered to them, pointing at Tohru who smiled at them. Yuki sighed, walking over to Maddie and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, oh, um, Prince Yuki!" The blonde girl bowed, and then the rest followed them. "Nice to see you today.

"Ditto." He replied casually, looking at all of them. "If you would excuse us, I'm sure Maddie would like to eat lunch." He tilted his head to look at them and they all nodded. He gave them a soft smile as he waved for Maddie to follow them back to their table that they sat at everyday.

Haru and Momiji soon joined after a couple of minutes. Momiji was bursting with school news, and started up his usual afternoon chattering while Haru simple looking out the windows. Maddie tilted her head as she stared at him. Her eyes drifted up to his white and black hair, wondering how in the world that was possibly natural. Haru felt her eyes on him and slowly glanced at her, he then left at her intense expression that was directed at his hair.

"Its natural." He nodded his head, taking one of his hands and ruffling his own hair. "Don't know how, but it is." He lied, shrugging his shoulders. Haru knew why his hair was white with black roots, being the ox of the zodiac caused him to have this kind of hair but he definitely, in no way, was he going to ever tell Maddison that.

"You're lying." She stated, squinting her eyes to look at him. Some of the others looked over at her and then at Haru with worried expressions. "Its totally dyed." Maddie shook her head, leaning back in her seat. "I mean Takei Makoto sure thinks it is." She chuckled, looking over at a table where one boy was glaring at Haru. The white and black haired boy stuck out his tongue before turning his attention to Maddie.

"Believe me, I wish it was just black." He mumbled, looking back out the window.

"I like it the two colors though." Maddie stated, unconsciously. She tilted her head as she stared at him. He sunk lower in his chair as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. He started to mess around with his hair, and let out a side. "I mean, it goes with your whole weird punk or gothic thing you got going on. Its kind of weird though. Being goth anyway." She put up a finger as she explained and then she nodded.

"I think he looks all right." Tohru leaned down to look at the slightly embarrassed ox, who was toying with the pieces that came barely down on his forehead. "It suits him."

"Yeah, I think Haru is really good looking like this!" Momiji stated, slinging an arm around Hatsuharu's shoulders. The boy grunted before he pushed Momiji away from him.

"That sounded gay."

"I'm not gay?"

"Is that a question..?"

"No, I'm not gay!" Momiji stated, crossing his arms as he stared down at his friend with a stern expression. "I don't like guys, or guy parts. The only guy part I like is mine! No one else's, blah, blah, blah." He stuck a finger in his mouth and pretended to throw up.

"Now it just looks like you're deep throating your finger."

"I'm not gaaaaay!" Momiji whined, falling onto his chair and putting his head on the table. "I'm not gay Hatsuharu."

"Okay, okay." Haru put his hands up in surrender as a smirk was displayed on his face. "I believe you, rabbit." He ruffled Momiji's hair and smiled down a the boy. "But even if you were, I wouldn't care you know.

"Haru!"

"I'm done, I'm done." He chuckled, shaking his head as he turned back to look out the window. Yuki and Tohru laughed lightly as they returned to eating.

"How has your guys' day been so far?" Yuki asked, looking around at them.

"Great!" Tohru.

"Wonderful!" Momiji.

"Eh." Maddie.

"Okay." Haru.

"It sucks. I fucking hate this place." Kyo answered, dropping his school tray onto the table. He sat down next to Maddie, realizing it was her he let out a frustrated groan. She gave him a confused expression before taking her eyes off him.

"I don't think I was asking you, cat."

"Yeah, well I answered anyway you damn rat."

"What is with you guys and calling each other by animals?" Maddie asked, looking between everyone except for Tohru. "I mean seriously, its kind of fucking weird." She stated, shrugging her shoulders as she crumpled up her brown lunch bag in her hands.

"You wouldn't understand." Kyo spat.

"Maybe I could try to." Maddie murmured, shrugging her shoulders once again.

Kyo who was suddenly caught off guard by that comment, hesitated.

"Nah, you're too much of a dumb ass."

"Oh, fuck you, you bastard."

"You're less appealing then whatever this shit is that they serve at this damn place." Kyo growled back, daring her to edge on. His eyes were wide as he stared at her with a lip up like a hungry cat about to attack its prey.

"Kyo!" Yuki shouted, his face growing stern. "That is enough!"

"Shut up, this isn't your conversation, rat."

"What is wrong with you?!" Maddie screeched, giving him an exasperated look. "I don't even know you, and you already hate me!" She exclaimed, waving her arms around. "You're such a dick. Yuki didn't even do anything and you're acting like he's this big bad character."

"You don't even know the half of it." Kyo snarled, turning his look onto Yuki. The boy stared back for a couple seconds before he turned back to his food. "What, did kitty get your tongue, rat?"

"You aren't worth my time, Kyo."

"Oh, really?!" Kyo yelled, standing up. His chair flew backwards, making a screeching noise which caught the attention of the people in the cafeteria. "Come on rat boy, let's go. Let's see how much time I'm not worth." He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

Yuki ignored him.

"Oh wait, are you to good for me now?!" Kyo asked, his hands falling back to his sides. "Because poor little cat is a fool. But the only reason he's a fool is because of you, you fucking rat!"

"Yo, dude, leave Yuki alone." Some brave jock that Maddie knew by the name of Aoto.

Kyo let out a frustrated yell before he started heading for the boy. The teachers that were in the room took a hesitant step forward. Maddie got up and grabbed onto the cat's arm. She held her grip as he tried to pull out of it, his eyes set on the jock who was now backing up a bit.

"Kyo, drop it." Maddie whispered, dangerously low. She tried to tug him back but to no avail. "Kyo, you bastard, listen to me and let it go for now!" She yelled, still holding onto his arm and walking in front of him.

"I'll never be able to let it go." He growled, his eyes still set on the jock. "Its all his fault." Maddie noticed Yuki tear his gaze away from the orange haired boy and stared down at the hands in his lap.

"I don't care." She growled back. "You drop it for now and eat lunch like a normal god damn high schooler would without making so much god damn commotion!" She managed to push him a inch backwards towards their table. His eyes finally snapped onto her before he turned around and snatched his chair, sitting down in it and going to eating his lunch.

Maddie let out a sigh as Kyo obeyed her, and she went to go sit back down next to him. The cafeteria was silent for a couple minutes, their eyes still on the noisy orange haired boy. It soon started going back to its normal talkative room and the tension in the place calmed down. Maddie rested her head on her hand as she felt slightly tired.

"You need therapy." She muttered to Kyo, giving him a shrug.

"I think you need to shut up!"

"I think that you are a dick."

"And I also think that you are a bitch." Kyo gave a toothy cruel smile as he dared her to go on. She tore her gaze away from the boy and let out another sigh.

"Well, um, anyway.." Momiji stuttered, trying to change the subject. "Where's Rin been, Haru?" He asked, turning his gaze on Haru.

"Momiji!" Everyone at our table shouted.

Haru's head dropped and he let out a growl. Momiji put a hand over his mouth after he realized the mistake he just made. Haru picked up his tray, threw it at the trashcan. His food splattered the black bin, and his tray crashed on the floor. The cafeteria went silent for the second time that day as they watched Haru make a scene. He threw a chair at the wall before he stormed out of the room.

"Good going, stupid rabbit." Kyo snarled, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, it just kind of slipped!"

"Its okay, Momiji." Yuki sighed, fumbling with his shirt. "Hopefully Hatsuharu just doesn't ruin any classrooms this time."

"Besides Haru now being in a horrible mood." Maddie turned to look at Kyo and gave him a confused look. "What's got ginger all pissy today?"

"Its just not a good day, all right?"

"Whatever." Maddie shrugged, turning her attention away from him. "If you wanna act like a drama queen then go right ahead."

"I'm leaving."

And with that Kyo got up, threw away his food and walked out of the cafeteria.

When Maddie turned her attention back to their group of friends she felt Momiji's eyes on her. She slowly turned her own eyes upon him, and he continued to stare back.

"You're staring at me."

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know, I think you're beautiful." Momiji shrugged, a smile twisting at his lips. Maddie gave a small smile back, turning her attention away from the boy._  
><em>

"Thanks, I guess, kid." She shook her head, and couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

* * *

><p>After the lunch was over Madison walked to her locker getting her books. She closed her locker and turned around and knocked into someone's shoulder, for the second time that day. She stumbled into the lockers, her grip on her books failing her and they fell to the floor. She let out an aggravated groan, as she looked up to see who it was but none other then the ginger.<p>

"Why am I always running into you?" Madison grumbled, as she leaned down for her books.

As she picked up the last book Kyo let out a grumble of, "Sorry."

"You know you can try to be a little nice to me, instead of being a dick all the time." She shrugged her shoulders, "If you bumped into someone else they would've probably tried to hurt you." She said dusting off her books as well as the back of her shirt. "Oh?" She went over to Kyo who had a cut on his arm.

"Its nothing. Its not like it-"

"Its nothing, its bleeding, Kyo."

"No really its-"

"You need to get it cleaned up and what not!"

"No its fine r-"

"Come on!"

Maddison grabbed his tie, dragging him to the closest place with a bathroom. The only problem was it was the teacher's bathroom. She sneaked into the bathroom, pulling him along with her. Once inside she pushed him away from her as she shut the door and locked it. Maddie turned on the light, looking around the bathroom. She let out a frustrated sigh as she tried to get the paper towel machine to work, only to see that it was empty.

"You owe me a new shirt." She stated, picking up the end of her white shirt and tearing a piece off.

"I'm leaving."

"I just tore a piece of my shirt off for you, you take a step out that door and I'll fucking cut you even worse." She threatened, holding up her ripped shirt material in her hand. Kyo was already holding onto the door knob. Maddie glared at him, and he slowly let go of the door knob and let out a sigh.

"You're crazy."

"And you're injured."

"I'm fine!" Kyo yelled, waving his arms around in the air. The blood slowly trickled its way down to his shoulder, making a blood stain on his white shirt.

"Really." Maddie raised an eyebrow at him as he let his arms fall back to his sides. She went to the sink, turning on the water and running the cloth under it.

"How'd you even get this?" Maddie asked, squeezing out the extra water and heading over to the orange haired boy. He didn't reply for a while as she applied the wet cloth onto his wound. He made a noise as the water made contact with his skin, and the blood began to soak into the white cloth. "Do you cut yourself?" She asked in a sarcastic tone as she looked up at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Hell no!"

"Then how'd ya get it?" She asked, tilting her head a little. She kept pressure on his arm, getting the bleeding to stop.

"That damn ox did it." Kyo grumbled, trying to pull away from Maddie, but she only pulled him back.

"Why do you call each other by animal names, its fucking weird." She chuckled, lifting up the cloth to see if the bleeding stopped.

"I don't know, its just something we've always done ever since we were kids."

Not exactly a lie.

"And so you're the cat, Yuki's the rat, Haru's the ox, Momiji's the rabbit..." Maddie tapped her chin with her free hand.

Kyo shrugged.

"So how'd Haru do this to you?" She asked, throwing away her cloth and going back over to stand in front of the cat. Kyo turned his face away from her.

"He was black, you know. Well, he threw his books out a window when I ran into him, and some glass hit me. That's all." He shrugged his shoulders, letting out a sigh.

"That's all." She repeated in a stupid voice. Kyo glared down at her. "You're fucking bleeding, and your face is all scratched up." She reached up and dabbed her cloth against his face, and he pushed her away. "Probably should go see a doctor after this."

"Yeah, I will. Our family has the best doctor. Hatori."

"Hatori?" Maddie furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up at him. "I have to meet with him sometime or something." She shrugged, going back to what she was doing. Kyo went silent for a while, thinking of what Hatori can do. He shook his head as he glared down at the girl.

"Can you stop babying me?"

"Well, you obviously think this is nothing." She held her hands out in exasperation. "I don't want you to just fucking die right before me, that would be kind of scarring right?" Maddie let out a fake laugh, but inside she was a little worried about him. He rolled his eyes, a sort of coldness in them.

"You shouldn't worry about me."

"Bastard, don't tell me what to do." She growled, throwing away the bloody rag and going back up to him. "And why would I worry about some stupid ginger anyway." She shrugged, taking off his tie incredibly slow. He tensed, feeling his heart race just a bit and his imagination getting the best of him. "I'm just taking off your tie, god, you pervert." She chuckled, her face a little dark.

"I'm not a pervert!" He yelled, his face red.

"Well, your face sure is betraying you." She laughed, taking his tie and wrapping it around his arm. He let out a sigh, holding his arm out to her. She tied it around his arm tightly, the best she could make for a bandage. She looked over at his other arm, finding little scratches that weren't bleeding.

"Maddie, seriously, stop."

"That's the first time you've said my name, ever. Well I mean my names Maddison bu-"

"Shut up." Kyo mumbled, reaching out and ruffling her hair. Maddie froze, staring at the floor with wide eyes. She hadn't suspected something like this. "You talk to much." He looked down at her as she looked up at him through her bangs, his hand still on her head.

"I- um."

"Thanks."

Maddie regained herself.

"Yeah, whatever." She pushed his hand off her head, and shrugged her shoulders. "Next time don't be an idiot and run into black Haru."

"I didn't mean to!" He yelled, throwing his hands out in front of him. "I didn't even realize he was there until whoops, he's having a tantrum!"

"Kitty needs to pay attention then." She raised her eyebrows, a smirk coming to her lips.

"Kitty needs Maddie to shut up before he punches her." He let a cold smile spread across his face as he stared down at her with a cruel expression on his face. Maddie rolled her eyes as she unlocked the door and they proceeded to leave the bathroom.

"What do you think you two are doing!"

Maddison and Kyo froze as they were caught sneaking out of the teacher's lounge. Kyo straightened his body up as he turned around to face their catcher. Maddison slowly spun to face him. And who was it but the one and only Takei Makoto.

"You're school uniform is ripped Maddison Paige!" Takei stated, pointing at her torn shirt. "And where is your tie, Mr. Sohma?!" He asked, turning his finger onto Kyo's tieless uniform. "This has led me to believe that you were committing inappropriate actions in the teacher's bathroom and I will have to tell the principle immediately!"

"Hell no!" Kyo yelled, lifting up his arm and pointing at the tie around his arm. "My tie is right here, and there is no way in hell that I would do anything with Maddison Paige!" He shouted, now pointing at Maddie who had the most annoyed expression on her face.

"You are annoying, Makoto."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"I said, you, are, fucking, annoying!" Maddison emphasised on each word, glaring at the president. "Now if you don't mind I'd really like to get to class, thank you." And with that she turned on her heels and headed down the hallway.

"I will be filing a report about this Ms. Paige!" Takei shouted, waving his arms around in the air.

"That wouldn't be the wisest decision, four eyes." Kyo gave a small peace wave as he pushed past the school president and headed to his next class as well.

"Why does everyone abuse me." Takei sniffed, rubbing his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Jaykki was holding onto the straps of her bag as she stood at the gate of the Sohma Residence. She felt annoyance at herself for having to go to the Sohma's for a computer, but her new house still hadn't gotten any wifi and her computer broke yesterday. She found the buzzer on the wall and slowly pressed the button. She glared at the little machine as she waited for the voice.<p>

"What do you want?!" Someone screeched, and Jay let out a yell and jumped backwards. "Did I really just scare you?" A chuckle. "What do you need?"

"I, haaa." Jay put a hand over her heart as she panted, squinting at the small box.

"Speak!"

"Don't be so demanding, holy cow!" Jay snapped back, taking a step towards the box. "I'm here to see Hatori Sohma, yeah." She nodded her head, then realizing that no one could see her.

"Go away." The box shut off, and Jay's mouth dropped open at the rudeness of whoever was on the other side of the machine.

"I need a computer! Come on! I have an essay that's due in two days!" Jay cried, pounding on the wall. "I need to use his computer, someone, God, help me." She yelled, looking up at the sky and putting her hands in a praying pose.

She stayed like this for a couple minutes, whispering to herself.

"Jaykki Paige?" A voice asked.

"God!?" She shouted, stumbling into the wall with shock. She heard a chuckle before her eyes glanced at the machine as she let out an aggravated groan. "I swear if this is the same lady from before I will bust down those doors."

"Calm, Jaykki." Jaykki heard Hatori's voice over the box and she sighed. "You can come in. Stay where you are, and wait there, do you understand?" He asked, his voice stone cold.

Jaykki nodded her head, "I- Uh, yeah!" She answered quickly, and she heard another chuckle. She grumbled to herself as the gates unlocked and started to move. She entered it quickly, taking in the surroundings of the Sohma Residence. When the gates closed, she jumped.

"Man I'm going to have a heart attack by the end of today."

She stood there waiting for what seemed like ages. She didn't necessarily mind, she loved the view at the moment. There was buildings scattered all around with stone walkways and gardens everywhere. Decorations lined every house and there was some people walking around. They gave her confused stares but continued on their way. It was almost as if a mini village was in these gates. There was a little pond to her left, with some ducks swimming around in it. The main building which was in front of her, was lined with lanterns along the porch. It had little decorations hanging from the edges and made its way around the building.

"Jaykki Paige." Hatori said once again, making his way towards her but not grabbing her full attention.

"You can just call me Jaykki, or Jay. I prefer Jay, yeah..." She trailed off, still taking in the scenery before her. "Its like a freaken village up in here." She stated, a smile on her face. She loved it.

"I suppose it kind of is." He nodded his head, before holding out and arm, "This way, please." Jay nodded before following him down a stone path to a house that was down a ways from the main building.

"What took you so long?" Jay asked, her full attention now on the strange man.

"I had to break away from a meeting I was currently attending."

"Was it important?"

"Of course." Hatori replied, nodding his head.

"Sorry then, I guess." Jay shrugged, stepping up onto the porch of Hatori's house and walking inside once he opened the door for her. "So this is where you live inside the Sohma Residence." She looked around the room she was currently in, while Hatori walked in and keeping the door open.

"Yes."

"Does anyone else live with you?" She asked, turning back towards him. He had his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorway. "Like a wife, or children or something?" Jay shrugged, her eyebrows raised a bit. "I mean, you look lik-"

"No, only Momiji and Hatsuharu, if he can find his way here." Hatori chuckled, closing his eyes as he got lost in some old memory of the ox. "I take care of Momiji."

"So, he's pretty much like your son?" Jay asked, holding her hands behind her back.

"I consider him along with Hatsuharu as very important people in my life." He nodded his head, his eyes going a little soft. "I suppose they both are like a son to me." This was the first time Jay had ever seen any emotion on Hatori's cold stone face. He had a small, soft smile grace his lips.

"I consider Maddie like a sister to me." Jay nodded her head, hugging herself. "I'd do anything for that girl, even if we aren't the closest. I'm the only family she's got, you know?" She sighed, pulling her eyes away from the man.

Hatori nodded his head.

"Anyway, I'd like to use that computer so I can work on my essay."

"You are in college, are you not?"

"Yes, I am in college. English major." She stated, a big smile spreading onto her face. "Writing is what I love. I want to be an author, if I may add." Hatori nodded his head as she stood there, looking pretty proud of herself.

"Behind you is my computer." Hatori pointed out, nodding his head towards the desk with the laptop. Jay squealed, running over to it and doing a little dance.

"I'm so happy right now!" She squeaked, pulling out the chair and sitting down. "Thank you so much Hatori."

"You are welcome, Ms. Paige."

"Jay." She lifted her hand up, only her pointer finger out. "Jay, if you would, please." She opened the laptop, and got up Microsoft Word. She began to type, and going on the internet to research as well.

"I was wondering if Maddie is ever going to come over and have a meeting with me."

"She will, don't you worry." Jay answered, nodding her head. "It might not be soon, because of new school and whatever but she will. And to be honest, I think she's a little scared." She chuckled, spinning around in the chair to face him.

"Why would she be scared?" Hatori asked, a little tilt to his head. His face was emotionless and Jaykki couldn't help but wonder how he got like that.

"She doesn't know who you are, plus you are a much higher rank in the Sohma family. She's only dealt with the kids."

"I see."

Everything went quiet and the only sound that could be heard was Jaykki typing on his laptop. Hatori walked around his house, and went outside to work in his small garden he had that his porch over looked. Jay would occasionally stop just to hear the man walking about outside, just making sure he was still around. The last thing she wanted was to be left alone in his house, that was inside the Sohma Residence. After about an hour of Jay typing on his laptop and Hatori wondering around pointless about his place, he came to sit on the porch. Jay stopped typing and looked around the desk until her eyes laid upon a picture.

It was a girl. She was beautiful. Jaykki knew her.

"Hatori?" Jay called, slowly getting up and picking the picture off the desk and making her way to the open doors. "Hatori," She called again.

"Yes?" She walked onto the porch, and he merely glanced at her.

"I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Why do you have a picture of Kana?" Jay sat down next to the man, dropping the picture into his lap. Hatori went quiet for the longest time, staring down at the picture of his ex-lover. Jay waited patiently, staring out over his garden. When he still didn't reply for what seemed like over ten minutes, Jay discarded the topic. "You have a beautiful garden. I always wanted to start one, but I'm a bit lazy." She chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Get out." Hatori mumbled, his chin against his chest as he gripped onto the picture. Jay turned to look at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Did you not hear me, Ms. Paige?" He forced out, his voice almost breaking and Jaykki could tell.

"I um, reason, please?"

"Just leave my presence."

"Why?"

"Go!" He raised his voice just a bit, before Jay could hear a quiet sob.

She quickly got up, grabbing her things and holding them to her chest. She stared down at the man, and saw a tear fall onto the picture.

"You loved her, didn't you?"

"..."

"Everyone loves Kana." Jaykki whispered, looking down at the stuff in her arms. "She's quite impossible not to love." She murmured, slowly making her way over to the man and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she loved you, Hatori. I'm sure you both loved each other very much."

And with that, Jaykki left the seahorse alone to hug the picture.

"We sure did." He whispered, looking at the picture of Kana's smiling face and letting a small one fall onto his as well, a couple tears rolling down his cheeks.

"We really did."

* * *

><p>"There is a strange girl walking out of the Sohma Residence, Shigure." A man stated, standing by a window and watching as a women hurriedly exited out of the Sohma Residence. He let out a chuckle, putting a hand close to his mouth as he did so. "How pathetic, couldn't even get her coat on before she was thrown out."<p>

"That's Jaykki Paige, Akito." Shigure told him, resting his head on his hand as he stared at the man. "Maddison Paige's aunt." He glanced away from the older man, letting out a sigh.

"Is this fate, Shigure? Horrible, cruel, fate?"

"You're being over dramatic, Akito." Shigure sighed, closing his eyes.

"Don't tell my that you didn't feel something weird happen when she entered into some of the Sohma's lives!" Akito yelled, swiping off the items on the nearest table. "She's going to destroy this family!" He yelled, panting as he stared at the floor.

"I doubt that."

"Don't be so idiotic, Shigure." Akito growled, turning around to face the other man. "You felt something as well, didn't you?"

"I did, yeah." Shigure nodded his head, turning his eyes onto the man. "It was different, maybe like a weakening in the curse." He shrugged his shoulders, letting out another sigh.

Akito turned back to look out the window.

"Do you think she's going to break the curse?" Shigure asked, keeping one eye open to watch the male.

"I already stated what I think!"

"That she's going to destroy this family?" Shigure put his head against the table. "Okay, whatever you say, Akito." He yawned, closing his only open eye. "I'm quite tired, could I go home?"

"Do whatever you want, I don't care." He waved his hand off in a sort of dismissal way.

"That makes me believe that you don't want me to go." Shigure smiled.

"You may go home if you want. If you don't want to, then I will gladly accept your company." Akito leaned his forehead against the window and let out a sigh, his breath appearing on the glass and then disappearing.

"I'll stay, but I can't guarantee that I'll be awake."

"Then go home if you're going to fall asleep. What use of company are you if you are sleeping." Akito waved his hand again at the dog, but Shigure just slowly shook his head.

"You'll still have somebody in your presence. I know you feel better with someone with you." Shigure mumbled.

"I'm scared that this Paige girl is going to ruin everything."

"It'll be fine, Akito."

"You don't know that!"

"Well, I do know that if everything goes to shit I'll still be right there beside you." He replied, his voice trailing off as sleep started to calm the man.

"You're falling asleep, Shigure." Akito stated, turning to look at the man who was no sleeping at the table. "I'm just scared of everything." He whispered to what he thought was a sleeping Shigure, and looked back out the window.

"I know." Shigure murmured, his words barely audible as sleep forced itself onto him. "I know."

* * *

><p>When I put songs up in the beginning before the story starts, I literally just put down the lyrics of whatever song is running on Pandora in that moment, hahah.<p>

Shout out to **DestinedForGreatness. **Thanks for reviewing!

Remember to post a quick review before you leave!

**Next Chapter Preview: **Haru, Haru, Haru. Jaykki & Hatori, Jaykki & Hatori, Jaykki & Hatori. ;)

_/Venvi_\


	4. Quatre: Winter Nights

Love Me and Hate Me

Venvi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and all rights go to the creators. I only own my characters Madison, Jaykki, Daichi, etc.

Last Edited on May 13th, 2014

**Love Me and Hate Me**

**Quatre: Winter Nights**

_In the dark you tell me of the flower_  
><em>That only blooms in the violet hour.<em>

-The Violet Hour, Sea Wolf.

As the next week approached, school had been set on vacation. Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were sitting around their house out in the woods eating supper. Tohru, of course, had cooked the meal with a little help from Yuki. Shigure was munching down on it, stuffing his face with as much as he could get. Kyo watched the man with an annoyed expression played upon his face. Yuki ate his food slowly, enjoying the taste. Tohru smiled at all of them, as they all enjoyed her cooking.

"Tohru!" Shigure said, pointing his chopsticks into the air. "You have continued to amaze me, my girl!" He stated, letting a smile spread onto his face.

"Shig-"

"This is absolutely delicious, my dear!" He told her, a little blush on her face as he continued to compliment on her cooking skills. "My, I wish I could have met your mother. She must have been an absolutely good cook!"

"You can stop anytime now." Kyo muttered, stabbing his food with his chopstick and putting it into his mouth.

"I don't know what we would do without you!" The older man stated, throwing his arms into the air. "If I could, I would hug you right now."

"Please stop, Shigure." The cat grumbled, stuffing his face faster so he could get out of this eating together thing.

"He's right, though. We couldn't live without Ms. Honda." Yuki nodded towards Tohru, sticking a hand out towards her which she took. "It truly is quite wonderful, Tohru." He gave her a smile, as she blushed even more and smiled back at him.

"You guys make me want to barf. I hate all of you." Kyo shouted, swallowing the food. He thought it was amazing, and couldn't get enough of it. "Literally, I hate all of you!" He said with his mouth full, barely understandable.

"Do you um, want more Kyo?" Tohru giggled, glancing down at his now almost empty dish.

"Yes, because I'm not exactly full yet." He nodded his head, eating what was left on his dish. "Not because its good or anything, I'm still hungry." Kyo lied, passing his plate to Tohru who went back to the kitchen to get some more food for him.

"You are a weird one, Kyo." Shigure laughed, pointing his chopsticks at the ginger.

"And you're a perverted old man, Shigure!" Kyo snapped, grabbing onto Shigure's chopstick and pulling it out of his hand. He broke it in half, throwing it at the wall. "Calling Tohru, "my girl," and"my dear," that's so disgusting! Yuki should be the one calling her those things instead of "Ms. Honda."" Kyo yelled, pounding his fists onto the table. "For fucks sake, she is your girlfriend not your teacher!"

"Kyo, here is your food." Tohru came back out of the kitchen, holding onto his dish which held more food on it. Right as she entered the room, he pounded the table again which caused her to jump and drop the dish. "O-Oh no!" She yelled, quickly getting onto her knees to pick up the glass shards.

"Do you see what you do, you stupid cat." Yuki murmured, standing up and going over to help the girl. Kyo had froze, staring at the scene before him.

"Stop, stop, stop, one of you might cut yourself!" Shigure stated, leaving the room and shortly coming back with a broom and dustpan. "Here, use this. I don't want either one of you to hurt yourselves."

"I didn't do anything, she's the one that fucking got scared!" Kyo stated, coming back to reality. He stood up and pointed at Tohru. "I didn't do anything, she's the one that dropped the shit."

"You made her drop it." Yuki pointed out.

"I didn't make her do anything!"

"You pounding on the table made her do it."

"Well I'm about to pound you into the damn ground, rat!" Kyo shouted, balling his hands up into fists. He gritted his teeth as he glared down at the boy. Yuki didn't acknowledge him, simply continuing to help Tohru. "Hey, I'm talking to you, you damn rat!"

"Just be quiet you stupid cat."

"Make me!"

"You aren't worth it." Yuki stated, picking up the dust pan and going into the kitchen and dumping it into the trashcan. Kyo fumed with anger, his eyes keeping on Yuki.

"Its your fault I'm not." Kyo growled, jumping over the table and heading straight for Yuki. He aimed to pounce on the rat, but Yuki was quicker and stepped aside. Kyo fell to the ground, but quickly returned to his feet. Yuki did a spin before he kicked Kyo straight in the chest and the cat flew out the door and into the back lawn. "Damn it." He grunted, lifting himself onto his elbows as he squinted at the rat.

"Why does everything have to come to that, Kyo?" Yuki asked, stepping out onto the porch and looking at the pathetic cat.

"Because you're the reason no one will accept me!" Kyo hissed, getting to his feet. He ran at Yuki, aiming to punch him but missed. Yuki tried to kick that cat again, but Kyo grabbed his leg and pushed him backwards. Yuki stumbled back a bit until he regained his footing. "You ruined my life." Kyo whispered, dangerously low.

"And you keep making it worse for yourself." Yuki sighed, staring at the cat with a stern face. Kyo aimed to punch him again, but the rat grabbed his arm and got him to the ground. "I'm not doing anything." The rat murmured, kicking Kyo in the stomach before he headed back towards the broken door.

"That doesn't change the fact that you made it so I'll never be accepted." Kyo groaned, holding onto his stomach as he watched the rat hesitate before heading back inside.

"I don't like it when you guys fight." Kyo heard Tohru tell Yuki, her voice full of worry. Kyo let out a frustrated yell before he ran off into the woods.

"I know you don't." Yuki sighed, patting Tohru's head. "He's just upset with everything."

Tohru nodded her and, holding onto Yuki's hand.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Tohru asked, looking out the broken door and into the woods.

"Probably tomorrow, the cat can't go without breakfast." Tohru giggled, and Yuki smiled at the girl.

"My door!" Shigure stated, holding his hands out towards the broken door. "Someone is going to have to fix this!" He shouted, walking out onto the porch. "You better come back and fix this door, Kyo!"

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." Tohru nodded to Shigure. "I fixed the last doors too, remember?"

"I just want Kyo to start fixing the things he breaks." Shigure sighed, rubbing in between his eyebrows. "It could turn out to be a great life lesson for him." He stroked his beard before he snapped his fingers. "I just remembered what I was going to tell you guys. I'm going on a trip with Ayame to the Sohma Hot Springs for the vacation." He puts a hand up, "If my editor comes looking for me, tell her I died. Or something."

"Oh, um, Shigure." Tohru reached out for him, but quickly put her hand back to her side. "I have um, a friend and I was wondering - I mean if you don't want her to that's okay. But um, I was wondering if she could come over and spend the night.

"Of course, Tohru!" Shigure clapped his hands together, a smile spreading across his face. "You've done such a wonderful job, I don't see why she can't come over." He nodded his head, putting his hands back to his sides. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my room." Yuki and Tohru both nodded and watched the older man leave.

"I'm going to go start making a list of what we could do!" Tohru exclaimed excitedly as she ran off to her room, Yuki watching her with amusement apparent in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Maddison watched as her aunt scurried around the kitchen, trying to find her house keys so she wouldn't be locked out when she came back from the Sohma Residence. The younger girl chuckled, lifting up the keys. Jay put a hand on her hip and blew a hair out of her face as she gave Maddie an annoyed expression. Maddie threw her the keys.<p>

"You have to meet with Hatori sometime, okay?" Jaykki pleaded, catching the keys in the air. She pulled on her coat, heading for the door. "He is expecting you to talk to him sometime."

"I know, I know." Maddie hugged herself, looking away from her aunt. "I'll do it sometime, okay?" She nodded, a promising tone in her voice. "When did you get so parenting like." She chuckled, leaning against the kitchen counters.

"Since I had a teenage girl thrown into my hands." Jay laughed, leaning against the door to look at her niece.

"Why exactly are you heading over to the Sohma's Residence?"

"I need a computer, and Hatori, thank God. Is kind enough to let me use his computer. Plus I need to resolve some things from my last visit." Jay rubbed the back of her head, letting a small smile onto her face.

"Oh, does my aunty Jay have a thing with Hatori Sohma?" Maddie teased, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh no, heck no." Her aunt shook her head, letting out a laugh. "I would say far from it, my dear." Jay went over and tapped her niece on the nose. "I'll be back, don't you worry."

"I mean, if anything happened between you two, you'd tell me right?" Maddie asked, her eyebrows still raised at the older woman.

"Of course, of course! Now I gotta go!" Jaykki opened the door and gave a wave to Maddison. "Be good and don't burn the house down or I swear to god I will cut you!" She called, shutting the door.

"Why would I lit the house on fire?" Maddie glanced down at the stove and quickly nodded in realization. She went back into the living room, falling onto her couch and going back to watching her television. She had an anime playing at the moment, it was in Japanese so she had to read the subtitles.

In the hour that went by, Maddison was bored to death. She read a bit of a book from her giant wall bookshelf in her room. She went to playing on her playstation in the living room. She tried to make herself a sandwich but ended up destroying the bread and giving up. She fell asleep for a couple minutes until someone on television started to scream. She danced to some music after she got bored watching television. She fell back asleep for a long time. She slept for what seemed as a half an hour until the door bell rang. She fell off the couch, letting out a yell of surprise.

"What the hell." She checked the clock on the stove and read that it was 8:30. She yawned, stretching out an arm as she headed for her front door. She slowly opened it a crack so she could see outside. She got a face full of shirt until she slowly went up the body to find the face of Haru.

He gave a small wave.

"What the fuck?" She yelled, standing up straighter and glaring up at Haru. "What do you want?!"

"I came to screw you and kill your family." Haru stated in the most calm voice ever. Maddie looked up at him with a twitching eyebrow. He let out a laugh before he continued, "I'm joking, I'm joking." She let out a sigh, opening the door fully.

"What do you want, though?"

"I'm lost." He mumbled, taking his eyes away from her. "I was trying to get to Yuki's house but I got lost as you can tell..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Maddie let out a chuckle, crossing her arms.

"Well, come on in you idiot." She walked away from the door and Haru walked into the house slowly, shutting the door behind him. "I'll call Yuki, yeah?" He nodded and she went to go get the phone. She came back in, sitting at the table with the phone to her ear.

The phone continued to ring.

All she got was the answer machine.

"Damn. No answer." She sighed, putting the phone down on the table. "Well, you can hang out here for awhile I guess." She suggested, shrugging her shoulders and heading back into the living room. She laid down on the couch, hands behind her head as Haru took a seat in the corner chair.

"I'm just watching some stupid anime shows that are on, at the moment." She told him, glancing at the boy who had his attention focused on the television. She rolled her eyes, turning her attention as well to the tv.

They watched the anime show for what seemed like an hour before Maddie got up and stretched again. Haru's eyes darted to the girl's exposed stomach as her shirt lifted up when she lifted up her arms. She didn't notice, and proceeded with getting up and going back into the kitchen. Haru followed behind her as she took a seat at the table, and he did as well.

"I'm calling Yuki again."

Haru nodded.

She dialed the rat's number again, phone to her ear.

It kept ringing, and ringing until it finally came to voice mail.

"Again, no answer." She grumbled, putting the phone back on the table. "I don't know what to tell you Haru." Maddie shrugged her shoulders, turning her eyes up to the boys face.

"I know this is a lot to ask." Haru said, putting his hands on the table. "But could I just, stay here until the morning. I'm sure Yuki will be answering the phone by then." Haru nodded his head, giving the girl a desperate look. "I don't have anywhere else to go and I don't know how to get to Yuki's house."

"I guess you could stay here.." Maddison glanced away from the boy, running the gears in her head of the outcomes that could come of this decision. "If you try anything, I will stab you." She nodded over to the set of kitchen knives on the counters. Haru shook his head, letting out a laugh.

"You're a funny one."

"Eh, I wasn't trying to be funny but okay." She laughed, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her chair. "Man, I just can't get over your hair. I mean, come on, how is that natural." She pointed, tilting her head as she examined it.

"Well you're going to have to get over it sometime." He chuckled, running a hand through his white and black hair. "Its always gonna be like this."

"You aren't ever going to dye it?"

"Nah, I like it like this, to be honest." He shrugged his shoulders, a small smile on his face.

"Its unique." Maddison stated, nodding her head. "Plus everyone will be in so much disbelief when you tell them its natural."

"Yeah." He laughed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh, here, I'll show you to the guest bedroom." Maddison stood up quickly, nodding towards the hallway. She led him down the small hallway until she came to the empty guest bedroom which held a small bookcase in one corner of the room. Haru took a step into the bedroom and let a smile spread across his face. Maddie gave him a confused expression but he ignored he. The boy walked over to the bed, falling onto the furniture.

"This looks a bit like my bedroom back at Hatori's house." He stated, staring up at the ceiling. "I mean it even has the same colors and everything."

"You live with Hatori?"

"Yeah, so does Momiji." Haru stated, turning his head to look at the girl. She furrowed her eyebrows even more.

"Why don't you guys live with your parents?"

"They left us, so Momiji and I hang out at Hatori's." He shrugged, turning his attention back to the ceiling. "Its a long story and I don't particularly feel like I'm suppose to tell you it since its suppose to be a secret. Plus I would rather have Momiji tell his story instead of me telling you it. And I just don't feel like talking about mine." The boy sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Is Hatori a nice guy?"

"Yeah, sometimes. I mean." Haru sat up, furrowing his eyebrows. "He's as nice as he's ever going to get. A lot of things happened to him. He's distant, and hard as stone." He answered, looking down at his knees. "But he's a good guy, even if some make him out as a puppet."

"What?" Maddie gave him another confused expression.

"He's a good guy." Haru nodded, turning his attention to her.

"Okay, because he wanted to talk to me." She sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the empty wall.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"That's weird." Haru rubbed his head, trying to figure out why Hatori would want to talk to her. Then it clicked in his mind and his eyes widened. He quickly shook his head. "Be careful, that's all I'm going to say."

"You just told me he's a good guy and now you're telling me to be careful." Maddie turned to look at him and gave him a suspicious look. "What aren't you telling me?" She squinted her eyes at the boy.

"Just, our family has strict rules, okay." She nodded her head. "And sometimes, Hatori, he..." Haru paused, figuring out how to word his next statement, "He has to do things that the head of our house tells him too if rules are being broken."

"So becareful."

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll remember that."

"So you like to read?" Haru asked, nodding towards the bookshelf that had some books that wouldn't fit in Maddie's bookshelf walk. She nodded a smile spreading onto her face. "I can't read all that well, but listening to people read is wonderful."

"I could read a book if you want?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure." She shrugged her shoulders, standing up off the bed. "We have nothing else to do, right. Might as well read a story. You don't mind if I read a fairy tale do you?" He shook his head and she nodded her head.

She walked to her room, grabbing her favorite fairy tale book and coming back to the guest bedroom. She flopped onto the bed, lifting the book up in front of her face. Haru laid down next to her, keeping a bit of distance between them so she wouldn't get uncomfortable.

"So your favorite fairy tale book is... Peter Pan?"

"Yep." She nodded her head as she flipped open the book and went to the first page. "Its really a good book, so listen closely or I might get mad. I hate being interrupted while I'm reading out loud, you know?" Haru nodded.

She began to read to Haru, a smile on her face she read to the boy. Haru closed his eyes, listening to her voice as she read him the unfamiliar story of Peter Pan. That's what they did for the next couple of hours was read Peter Pan until they both passed out to sleep. The book was on Maddie's face and Haru had drool running down his face onto the bed. It was a good night.

* * *

><p>After Jay left her house, she quickly made her way down to the Sohma Residence. She leaned against the wall, catching her breath before she pressed the buzzer. She held her stomach, her breath noticeable in the air. The weather was cold since it was still winter. Jay pulled her coat tighter around herself as she pressed the buzzer.<p>

"What do you want?!" The same woman's voice from before demanded, the rudeness just easing through the speaker.

"Yes, I'm here to see Hatori." Jay said into the box, staying quite close to the machine.

"He's not accepting anyone right now, go away!" The lady yelled, and the box turned off. Jay let her head fall as she panted, still not have caught her breath quite yet. She leaned back against the wall, staring up at the sky. It was starting to get darker faster, and Jay hated to be outside when it was dark. She pressed the buzzer again.

"What?!"

"Please, I have to print off my essay for tomorrow and its on his computer." Jay stated quickly, a bit of panic in her voice. That essay was due tomorrow and as much as the woman had bullshitted must of it, she still needed to have a grade for it instead of a zero.

"Well that's to bad!"

"Please, I can't get a zero on this assignment! Its to important!" Jay grabbed the box, wishing she could shake the lady that was speaking into it. "Its worth a lot of my grade, and I can't fail college!"

"Hatori is not in!" She screeched again. "If you can't get that through your brain then I will call the cops, stop bothering the Sohma Residence!" The box shut off once again and Jay was stuck to listening to the sound of cars driving down the road. She let out a frustrated yell as she kicked the wall.

"Come on!" She screamed, balling her hands into fists. "I need that paper!"

The gates started to open, and Jay froze. She looked to the box, but not a word came out of it. She slowly went open to the gate, and looked around. Nobody was in sight, it was dead quiet. She stuffed her hands in her coat pockets and walked into the Sohma Residence, the gate closed behind her. She looked around the small village of the Sohma family and still was amazed at the beauty. She tried to remember the path to Hatori's house from her last visit.

"That way." She nodded towards a familiar path and began to hurriedly head down it. She walked along the stony path, her legs started to shake from the cold and her ears were freezing as well. She finally made it to the sea horses' house, and went to the back door where she had entered before.

"Hatori!" She yelled, spotting him standing in the garden with nothing but his regular clothes on. No coat, hat, mittens, nothing. He was staring up at the sky with distant look in his eye. "What are you doing?!" He didn't answer.

"Come on, you have to go inside!" She ran over to him, trying to pull him towards his house but to no avail. "You're going to get pneumonia out here. Its almost winter and its freezing!" She shook his arm, but he wasn't acknowledging her.

"Don't worry, he doesn't get cold." Momiji stated, coming out onto the porch in his pajamas. He hugged himself as he breathed out and watched his breath appear and disappear. "He does this sometimes to clear his mind, so don't worry. Harie's a-okay." Momiji gave a smile as his eyes turned onto Hatori.

"Everyone gets cold, kid." Jay stated, getting up onto the porch and heading inside.

"You sound like Maddie." Momiji stated as he followed her. She went through the different rooms until she came upon Hatori's. "You aren't suppose to be in here, you know." The young boy said, staying out of the room as Jay looked around it.

"I don't give a rat's ass." She snapped, opening the drawers of a beurro but finding nothing. She then went over to the closet, throwing whatever was useless onto the floor. When she came across what she was looking for she pulled out out quickly. "Go find me a pair of mittens and a hat." She demanded and Momiji nodded, saluted her, and ran off somewhere in his house.

Jay quickly made her way back outside and threw Hatori's coat around him, not bothering with putting his arms in the sleeves. She buttoned him up and Momiji came running to her with a pair of mittens and a hat. She took the items and began to work on the man. She got the mittens on his hands and got on her tip toes to put the hat over his head. Momiji sat on the edge of the porch, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Harie looks silly!" Momiji pointed at him and let out a laugh. Jay stood next to the young boy, letting out a sigh and nodding her head.

"I suppose he does, doesn't he." She ruffled Momiji's blonde hair and went back inside the house. She got onto Hatori's laptop, and printed off her essay. She went back towards the doors, leaning against the doorway and watching Hatori as he stared at the sky.

"Did Kana screw you over or something?" She asked, but knew she wasn't going to get a response from him.

"No, something much worse happened!" Momiji answered, quickly covering up his mouth. Jay turned her eyes onto the kid and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but I can't speak of it, okay!"

Jay nodded her head and Momiji ran off back to wherever he came from within the house.

"You may have on some protection but you will freeze if you stay out there long enough." Jaykki stated, tapping the tip of her toe against the floor. Hatori didn't reply, and she sighed. "I see that you have some nicknames for yourself, Harie." She smiled, shaking her head.

Nothing.

"You can't think forever." She put her back to the doorway, crossing her legs as she stared at him. "I'll make some hot chocolate if you come inside." She suggested, hoping that, that would work. Momiji popped his head back into the room.

"Hot chocolate?!" He asked, his whole body now entering the room. "I want hot chocolate!"

"Well if Hatori comes inside then we can all have some." Momiji ran outside and tugged on Hatori.

"Come on, Harie! Hot chocolate!" Momiji pleaded, trying to tug his friend towards the house. "You love hot chocolate and she's gonna make it for us! Come onnnn!" He begged, but he lost his grip and he fell to the ground. "Oof." He fell onto his butt and grunted.

"Are you alright, Momiji?" Jay asked, taking a step out onto the porch. Momiji jumped back up, rubbing his butt.

"Yeah, I'm fine! But even if Harie doesn't come in, can I have some hot chocolate?"

"'Course." Jay nodded and Momiji clapped as he ran back to his room. Jay watched him leave for the second time, and turned her attention back on the man. "What if I cook you supper? Do your laundry, clean your house, whatever you want." She suggested, coming out to sit on the edge of the porch.

Nothing.

"Hatori, stop thinking!" Jay yelled, balling her hands into fists. "For fuck's sake, listen to me Hatori!" She shouted, and he quickly turned to look at her with a surprised expression. "Finally." She let out a breath, getting up and going over to him. She tugged on the man, and slowly guided him into the house and sat him down on a couch.

"I get lost in my thoughts sometimes." Hatori stated, as Jay threw a blanket around him.

"I noticed." She nodded her head, crossing her arms. "Next time get lost in thought somewhere, where you won't freeze to death, yeah?" She shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head.

She exited the room and went to the kitchen, looking around for some hot chocolate. Momiji came in and watched as she made threw cups of the drink and gave one to the kid before he ran off to his room. Jaykki took a sip of hers before she went back to the familiar room where Hatori was sitting and gave him his cup of hot chocolate.

"I should apologize for my outburst the last time you were here." He held the cup in his hands, staring at it. "I am sorry that I yelled at you."

"Its whatever." She shrugged once again, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She sat on the couch, staring at him while he stared at his cup.

"What happened between you and Kana?"

"There are some things that people wish to keep to themselves, Ms. Paige."

"Sorry, sorry." She put her cup on the stand and raised her hands in surrender. "Each to his own, I guess." She laid down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "She's okay, nowadays. If you wanted to know." Jay told him, turning her head to look at the man.

"That's good." He let a small smile spread on his face as he brought the cup to his lips and drank the hot chocolate.

"Yeah, whatever." She turned her eye back on the ceiling. "I really don't like the lady in the box." Jay stated, closing her eyes. Hatori choked on his hot chocolate and started coughing. "You okay there?"

"Yes, yes." He nodded his head, as he couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Good. Wouldn't want you to die now." She smiled, "You're the only one I can go to so I can use your computer."

"Can I ask you a question?" Hatori scooted his chair a bit closer to the couch, but not to close.

"'Course."

"What does snow turn into when it melts?"

"Spring."

Hatori nodded his head, tearing his eyes off the girl and taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He stared out the door towards his garden.

"Was that the right answer?" Jay asked, yawning once again.

"Yes." Hatori murmured, his eyes not straying from the glass doors.

"I'm pretty smart." Jay mumbled before she fell off to sleep.

Hatori stared out the window for a while longer, taking sips of his drink every now and then. Once it was to dark to see anything outside, he got up and put his cup on his desk. He pulled of his coat, going over and carefully putting it over the sleeping Jay. He sighed, picking back up his drink. He leaned against the doorway as he watched her sleep for a couple minutes.

"Things are going to be changing." He sighed, before he headed off to his room.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Yuki!" Kyo shouted, coming into the house without any shoes on.<p>

"Kyo, your feet will freeze if you don't start wearing shoes!" Tohru told him, pointing at his feet. He rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. "Please try to wear some next time, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Good." She smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

Yuki entered the room, rubbing the back of his head.

"Did someone call me?" He asked, looking between the two.

"Yeah, I did." Kyo put his hands in his pockets as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked, his voice groggy. "You woke me up from a nap, you stupid cat."

"Oh, fuck you." Kyo spat, glaring at the boy. "Whoops, I woke up the Prince from his nap, well excuse me."

"Guys, please don't fight." Tohru begged, holding her hands together. She looked down at her feet and the two boys became silent for a while.

"Wasn't Haru suppose to be coming over?" Kyo asked, running a hand through his orange hair. He walked over to the couch, flopping down on the furniture and closing his eyes. "Not like I care, but if I knew he wasn't I would've just stayed home all day."

"He probably go lost, again." Yuki mumbled, letting out a yawn. "We'll find him in the morning, its almost twelve and I'm tired." He stated, rubbing his shoulder. "If you excuse me I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Yuki!" Tohru smiled, watching as he headed back towards his room. Tohru's eyes landed back on the cat who was relaxing on the couch. "Are you going to bed soon, Kyo?"

"Probably not."

"Oh, well, um, okay."

"You can go or whatever."

"Um, goodnight then." Tohru whispered, going towards the stairs.

"Night." Kyo mumbled, listening to Tohru's footsteps as she headed up the stairs to her room. Kyo let out a sigh as put his hands over his stomach and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>When I put songs up in the beginning before the story starts, I literally just put down the lyrics of whatever song is running on Pandora in that moment, hahah.<p>

Shout out to **Kuroshingeki, XxGrangrsmilyxX.** Thanks for reviewing!

Remember to post a quick review before you leave!

**Next Chapter Preview: **Maddie begins her stay at the Sohma's and things become clear.

_/Venvi_\


	5. Cinq: Our Secret To Yours

Love Me and Hate Me

Venvi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and all rights go to the creators. I only own my characters Madison, Jaykki, Daichi, etc.

Last Edited on May 19th, 2014

**Love Me and Hate Me**

**Cinq: Our Secret To Yours.**

_Cause I wonder sometimes,_  
><em>About the outcome,<em>  
><em>Of a still verdictless life.<em>

-Why Georgia, John Mayer.

It was this day of all days that had become one of very importance to that of Maddison Paige. December 30th, 2011. Not exactly New Year's eve. It was a day that Maddison Paige would never forget. It could have been fate, destiny, whatever anyone wants to call it or maybe it was just an accident. I sheer misstep and a late reaction, but no one would ever know.

The girl before mentioned was waiting outside with her white slash black haired friend, who had gotten lost the night before. Being the good person Maddison was at heart, she let Haru stay at her house, and since the Sohma's never answered their phone he spent the night.

"When is Yuki going to get here." Haru sighed, resting his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand.

"He'll get here when he gets here, do you have zero patients?" Maddie asked, giving the boy a glare. He shrugged his shoulders, letting out another sigh. 'If you're gonna be all gloomy why don't you go do something while you wait." She suggested, crossing her arms. "Go play on my xBox or something."

"No, thanks." He mumbled, closing his eyes as the sun barely shone out from the clouds. Maddie shivered from the cold, wrapping her jacket around herself. "Two more days and it'll be the new year." Haru whispered, a small smile curving at his lips. "I got lost heading over to Shigure's house. Was going to celebrate it with them over at Shigure's this year. Then I got lost." He explained.

"Oh." Maddison scratched her chin, giving him a smirk. He nodded his head, turning his attention away from the girl. "It'll be, 21 days that I have known the Sohma's by tomorrow." She nodded her head, putting a finger on her cheek.

"You've been keeping track of how long you've been friends with us?"

"Well, kind of." Maddison shrugged her shoulders, recrossing her arms. "Meeting you guys was kind of a big event." She gave him a small smile, turning her eyes to the sky. "I hope we will continue to be friends when the new year comes."

Haru nodded.

"I would like that."

"It'll be my first New Year's here." Maddie stated, ignoring his last comment. "My family use to try to get over here for New Years so my mom could be with her sister, but it was usually busy so we couldn't." She looked back towards the ground, remembering the times with her family.

"Why did you come move up here with your aunt?" Haru asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at the girl. She shrugged her shoulders, not replying to his question. "Don't trust me, I see."

"Its a secret." Maddie put a finger over her lips as a small smile played on her face. He chuckled, rolling his eyes and tearing his gaze away from her. "I'd like to not think about it as well." She stated, her voice a whisper now.

"I get it." Haru shrugged this time, nodding his head.

"Okay."

That sat in silence for a couple minutes, waiting for Yuki to show up at any given moment.

"Yuki walks everywhere." Haru informed her, nodding his head as he stared up at the sky. "I worry a bit, you know. He easily gets sick, and walking around in winter isn't the best thing for him." He shrugged his shoulders, lifting his coat to go over his nose and mouth.

"Why don't they use a car?" Maddison asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Everyone uses cars."

"Not them." He sighed, fixing the hat that was on top of his head. "Well, sometimes they do like going to some place that they can't walk to. But usually they just walk to wherever they have to get to in the city."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I worry about the guy." Haru mumbled, his breath disappearing in the air.

"Are you guys good friends?"

"Yuki was my first love." Haru stated, running a hand through his hair. "I hated him when we were kids. Then he said something to me and it was all great from there. I fell in love with the guy." He shook his head, a smile spreading onto his face.

"So you're gay?"

"Hell no." He answered, glancing at the girl. "It was only him that I ever liked. No other men interested me. I went through the phase were I thought I was gay, believe me I did. Girls are much more my thing then guys." He explained, putting his hands in his coat pockets. "Yuki was the only guy I did and ever will love."

"That's nice." Maddison smiled, rubbing her arms. "Yuki is a great guy. He's very kind and intelligent. Quite the princely type that everyone makes him out to be." She nodded her head.

"He's with Tohru, though."

"I know." Maddie replied, crossing her arms. "They are happy it seems."

"Kyo's not."

"Ky.. Wait, why, what?"

"He's unhappy about it." Haru stated, standing up as Yuki appeared in the distance. "Yuki!" Haru waved his arms, a smile spreading onto the boy's face. He hurriedly went down the steps and ran over to the dark haired boy, hugging him.

"You all ready, then?" Yuki asked, hands held behind his back as a smile graced his lips. Maddison nodded, getting up off the stairs. "Tohru forgot to ask over the phone, but we all were wondering if you would like to stay over for New Year's. You and your aunt."

"I actually have no idea where my aunt is at the moment.."

"Oh, well, I'm sure she's okay." Yuki put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a nod. They started heading back down the street. "Where did Hatsuharu go off to?" Yuki stopped, looking around for the ox.

"Probably went off without us, thinking he could get there by himself." Maddison shrugged, continuing to walk down the side walk. "He seems to do that, ever since I've met him."

"Yes, he tends to go off on his own." The boy nodded his head, catching up with Maddie and slowly adapting to her steps. "He'll find his way back home eventually." He shrugged, walking beside the girl.

"My aunt, I think she would love to come and hang out with you guys on New Year's."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my aunt loves being around people on holidays." Maddison nodded, smiling at the older boy. "She's a very people person, something that we don't really have in common." She sighed, rolling her suitcase behind her. "Everyone says we are so much alike, but once you get to know us, we are very different."

"I see." Yuki rubbed his chin, glancing away from Maddie.

"I wonder if my aunt stayed at Hatori's.." Maddison mumbled, furrowing her eyebrows as she stared at the ground.

"What?"

"My aunt." Maddie explained, using hand gestures. "Went over to Hatori's yesterday, for some reason." She rubbed the back of her head trying to remember the reason but nothing coming to mind.

"Why would your aunt go over to Hatori's?" Yuki asked, rather quickly. He stuck an arm out in front of Maddie, making her stop. "Why would she go over to his house?" He asked again, squinting his eyes at the girl.

"I-I don't know.." Maddison shrugged, stepping away from Yuki. "T-They're friends, or something! How should I know?!" She told him rather exasperated.

"Hatori doesn't have friends." Yuki mumbled, letting his arm fall back to his side and continuing to walk. Maddison stayed a bit behind him, staring away from the boy. "Hatori is.. He's not a man to consider becoming friends with." He explained, hugging himself. "Why on earth would your aunt befriend him.." He glanced back at the girl who didn't look like she was going to reply anytime soon.

"I'm not very worried about her." Maddison shrugged, putting her free hand in her pocket. "Jay knows how to get out of tricky situations."

* * *

><p>"W-What.."<p>

Jaykki was currently holding a drink in the kitchen of Hatori's house while Momiji stood naked at the other side of the room with a snack hanging out of his mouth. They both just stared at each other with confused expressions.

"..."

They stayed silent for awhile until Jay quickly turned around and headed out of the kitchen, making her way back to the familiar room but bumping into Hatori. She fell backwards, falling into another person behind her. She fell backwards, hitting her head onto the floor and landing onto something fluffing. From the other direction she heard a poof and then something small hit the floor.

"G-Get off me, please." She heard something squeak from under her. She slowly sat up, crawling over to the wall and sitting against the wooden material. "Thanks!" She rubbed her head as she opened one eye to take in the scene before her.

The once fully grown man with the cold stare that intimidated anyone was now a seahorse, staying quite still on the floor. She turned her head to the other person she fell into, and opened both eyes as she say the blonde haired, girly boy was now a yellow haired rabbit. She stared at both of the creatures, sinking against the wall as far as she could. They both stared back at her.

"Before you freak ou-"

"W-What the hell!" Jay screamed, quickly standing up and keeping her back against the wall. "Y-You're animals. You've turned into animals, what?!" She put a hand on her forehead, turning her attention to the ceiling. "No, no, its because I hit my head on the floor. That's why. This is all fake, just a dream. I am unconscious right now, I bet." She nodded her head, slowly sliding back onto her butt.

"Jay." Momiji the bunny put a paw on her leg and she let out a scream. "Please stop freaking out!"

"Y-You're a bunny!" She yelled, pulling her leg away from the thing. "You turned into a bunny! And Hatori turned into a sea horse!" She pointed over at the silent creature who was still not moving.

"Listen, Jay!" Momiji yelled, a bit of desperation in his voice. "We need to put Hatori in some salt water!"

"A-And you can talk. You turned into a bunny and you can talk. You've turned into a talking bunny. I turned you into a talking bunny!" She shouted, crawling away from the talking rabbit.

"Ms. Paige."

"Y-You guys are talking!" She lifted up the bunny, shaking it. "How the hell is this happening?! I hit my head, yeah?" She fell back against the wall, dropping the bunny back onto the floor.

"Ms. Paige."

"Be careful with me!" Momiji said, falling onto his paws. He hopped off towards the sea horse, bumping it with his nose.

"This isn't real, this isn't real." Jay pulled at her hair, her breathing fast. "Its all just in my head, yes. That is it." She nodded her head, legs shaking.

"Ms. Paige!"

Jay jumped at the loud shouting, and slowly turned her attention on the two animals who were staring at her. She slowly went over to them, falling onto her knees and picking up Hatori. She examined the sea horse, her eyes wide.

"I really did turn you guys into these didn't I?" She asked, the questions in her head spinning. "You really are a sea horse and a bunny." Jay murmured, turning her eyes onto the bunny who had a smile on its face.

"Yeah, I'm really a bunny and Harie here, he's really a sea horse!" Momiji explained, putting a paw on one of Jay's thighs.

There was a loud poof, and Hatori appeared human, falling backwards onto his bum, naked. Momiji was standing, naked, once again. Jay's eyes were trained on Hatori as they trailed down his body and she quickly let out a scream as she turned around and started to crawl back to the kitchen while whispering to herself that everything was all in her head. Hatori quickly grabbed his clothes, pulling them back and and pushing Momiji to his room.

Jay sat in the kitchen, a cup of hot coffee in her hands. She was staring wide eyed at the wall waiting for the two guys to come and explain to her about everything. She had been sitting in there for what seemed like twenty or so minutes. She took another sip, her hands wrapped delicately around the mug. A bunch of questions were running through her mind, and she was a little afraid of those two at the moment. She put her mug down as the two men walked into the kitchen.

"I better get a good effing explanation." She stated, squinting at the two of them. They both took a seat across from her, the only one staring at her was Hatori. Momiji was looking down at the hands folded in his lap. Jay pulled her hands away from the mug and crossed her arms.

"Ms. Paige, the Sohma's are a very confined family." Hatori stated, sitting up straight in his chair. "We do not indulge ourselves in the world out there, or with other people because of our curse. Yes, this is a curse that our family has." He stared at her with a cold stone expression. Jay leaned forward, resting her head on her hand. "Our curse is that thirteen members of this family transform into the animals of the Zodiac when-"

"Hugged by the opposite gender or are under a lot of stress." Momiji finished, a apologetic-like smile gracing at his lips. "I am the rabbit in the Zodiac, Hatori is the dragon. Yuki's the rat, Kyo's the cat, Hatsuharu is the ox, and so on." He gestured with his hand and looked up at the women. "I don't want Hatori to be the one that says this because I know how much it tears him up inside." The rabbit turned to look at the man who was sitting next to him. Hatori looked down at the boy with a expressionless face. "He looks like nothing can get him, but this does." Momiji got up from his seat and went over to the woman.

"What..?" Jay shook her head, trying to take in all the information that had just been given to her. "You guys turn into the Zodiac animals and.. Wait, what? What doesn't he like, what?" The woman turned her eyes on the approaching boy. He stopped once he was close enough and put a hand over her own.

"I'm afraid that your memories must be wiped." He gave a sad smile, gripping onto Jay's hand. "Don't worry though, it won't hurt or anything. You just won't remember us, or that any of this happened."

Jay pulled her hand away from the boy and turned her gaze to Hatori who was staring at her with the same hard, cold, expressionless face. She backed up into the counters, gripping onto the edges of them.

"Y-You, no, no one is messing with my memories!" She yelled, looking between to two males in the room. "My memories do not need to be wiped! I will not let you do that to me!" She stomped her foot onto the floor, head over to Hatori and leaning down in his face. "You will not do anything of the sorts, Hatori Sohma." She growled, trying to look as threatening as she possibly could but failing.

"You think that Hatori wants to do that?!" Momiji squeaked, thrusting his arm out and pointing at the man.

"Why would you stand up for someone who takes away people's memories?" Jay asked, standing up straighter and turning to stare at the boy. She had a sort of intelligent woman air about her in the moment. "What sort of person does that?" She raised her hands up in the air as she furrowed her eyebrows. "All I can think of is bad people, in the stories and shows, movies. Bad people. Why would you stick up for bad people?"

"Hatori isn't a bad person!" Momiji yelled, walking over to the man and putting a hand on his shoulder. The older man slowly trailed his eyes to the small hand on his shoulder. "He's my family! He takes care of me, feeds me, clothes me, everything! Ever since I was a child. Ever since my family didn't want me, Hatori took me in! He's like my dad, and I'll fight for him!" He was panting once he was done, glaring up at the older woman.

"This is the first time I've seen you act so mature and defensive, Momiji." Jay stated, quite taken aback at his sudden attitude. She nodded her head, turning to look back at Hatori. "Why would you have to erase my memories? You don't like to do it, then why do it in the first place?"

"Akito does not like outsiders knowing our secret, so I must erase any knowledge of us from them if they ever find out." Hatori explained, standing up slowly and turning towards Jay. "I was going to erase Maddison's memories, along with your's. Akito isn't very fond of you two."

"Who gives a damn what Akito thinks?!"

Hatori and Momiji were quite taken aback by the sudden snap of Jay's voice. She had a hand on her hip and was tapping one of her feet on the floor. They both gave her a confused expression as she glared at the two.

"Akito is the head of the house." Momiji stated, pointing a finger up to the ceiling. "Whatever Akito says, we must obey it. He's like a God, if you want to think of it that way." Momiji put that finger on his chin as he looked away in thought.

"Have you heard of the story about the Zodiac, Ms. Paige?"

"Yes."

"Then you know there is a God in that story, correct?"

"Yes."

"While all of us, Momiji, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Shigure, and more including I, play the part of the animals." He glanced away from the girl pausing for a second before they came back to her face. "Akito got the God role."

"Oh." Jay furrowed her eyebrows as her gaze turned to the floor. "Well, I'm sorry about everything." She trailed up Hatori's body until her eyes landed on his. "I know how hard it can be to have a curse on you." She whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What?" Hatori tilted his head a bit, expecting for her to repeat what she said but she didn't. "If you mind-"

The phone rang.

Momiji ran to pick it up, coming back and handing it to Hatori.

"Its Shigure, he wants to know if you wanted to go over for New Year's Eve and New Year's, including Jay." Momiji stated, giving the phone to the older man and giving a smile to Jay. "Guess he won't be wiping your memory for a while." He whispered to the older woman.

"Shigure?" Hatori questioned, turning away from the two and heading over to the sink. "Yes, what do you want?" He went silent for a moment, staring out the window above the sink. "I thought you were going away with Ayame?" Momiji and Jay glanced at each other before looking back at the man. "Who will be there?" Hatori nodded his head, putting a hand on the edge of the sink. "And you want Ms. Paige to come?"

"Yeah, Shigure and them were wondering if you wanted to go over for New Year's Eve and New Year's." Momiji elbowed her as Hatori continued his conversation on the phone. "Maddison said that you would like that apparently, and so they were wondering if you guys wanted to hang out then." He shrugged his shoulders, a giant toothy grin gracing his face. "It'll be more fun for you guys if you come and join us!"

"I suppose I will go over there, Shigure." Hatori nodded his head again, slowly turning around to face to two. "I think she will say yes to your offer." He glanced at Jay who nodded her head quickly. "Shall I bring anything for tomorrow?"

"We don't usually do anything big." Momiji informed the older woman. "The Sohma's usually have a big banquet here and everyone comes but sometimes Shigure has a little party at his house, inviting some of the Sohma's. I guess this year he's doing that instead." He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes shining brightly.

"Well, it sounds lovely." She clapped her hands, a smile spreading onto her face. "I haven't spent New Years with people before." That caught Hatori's attention and he stared at her before tearing his gaze away.

"We will be there." Hatori sighed, putting his free hand in his pocket. "Okay, alright, Shigure. Goodbye." He hung up the phone, and Momiji quickly took it from him and ran out of the kitchen. "It seems I will not be erasing your memories so soon." He stated, glancing at the older woman.

"I suppose not." A smirk tugged at her lips as she stared at the man.

"I will be able to chat with your niece tomorrow." Hatori nodded his head, heading out of the kitchen. Jay ran after him, grabbing onto his arm and glaring up into his face.

"If you do anything to that girl you'll wish that you would've had erased my memories right then and there, Hatori Sohma." She threatened, her voice dangerously low. The sides of his mouth twitched upward before they fell back into the same, cold frown. He slowly glanced down at her hands on his arms. She quickly removed them and he nodded at her, heading down the hallway and into the familiar room. She followed.

"I will not hurt her, you do not have to worry, Ms. Paige."

"Jaykki." She corrected him, crossing her arms. "Or Jay, I like Jay the best. If you could please stop calling me "Ms. Paige" I would be very gratefully." She nodded her head, watching as the man took a seat in his chair and opening up his computer.

"I will not hurt her, you do not have to worry, Jaykki." He repeated, correcting himself with her name. He turned his head slightly to look at the woman and watched as she smiled and clapped her hands.

"We're getting somewhere!" She said excitedly, tilting her head as she smiled at him. He stared wide at her, quickly shaking his head and turning back to his computer.

* * *

><p>Maddison was rummaging through her bag which was laying on a bed. She was currently standing in a spare bedroom that the Sohma's had for her stay for the couple nights. She searched through her suit case, looking for her phone. Once she found it, she fell onto the bed and stared up at the text message that her aunt had sent.<p>

_Will b going 2 Shigure's? Was that his name? For New Years, hope u havent changed ur mind._

_-Jay-Jay_

Maddie smiled, quickly texting her aunt back and setting her phone on the bedside table. She headed out of her room and down to the kitchen were Tohru was making supper. It had gotten late.

Yuki, Tohru, and Maddie had spent the day inside and playing board games together plus helping with some clean up around the house. None of them really mind as they got to be around each other and have a great time. By the time that Haru had shown up, they had finished the chores around the house. He went off to Shigure's room to sleep while Shigure wasn't home.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow and the day after that!" Tohru stated, making a rice ball as she leaned against the kitchen counter. "I'm really looking forward with spending the New Year with you, Maddison!" She smiled at the girl as Maddison shrugged her shoulders.

"So Hatori and Momiji are coming as well?" Maddison asked, leaning against another kitchen counter with her arms crossed. Tohru nodded her head in reply. "Eh, guess Hatori will finally be able to have that chat with me." She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Hatori wanted to talk to you?" Tohru asked, stopping her rice ball making and furrowing her eyebrows as she stared at the girl. "Why does he want to talk to you?"

"I'm not really sure." She grumbled, glaring at the floor. "Its annoying me how nervous I am about meeting him. I mean its not like he's the head of the Sohma family, you know?" She shrugged her shoulders, holding onto the edge of the counters.

"Hmm."

"Wah!" Someone shouted, and a loud tumbling noise from out in the hall interrupted Tohru and Maddison's conversation. They both rushed out to see what had happened, and watched as Yuki landed on his butt on a couple steps from the bottom floor. He blinked his eyes a couple times as the blood dripped down the side of Yuki's head. "Whoops.." He whispered, letting an awkward grace his lips.

"Did you just fall down the stairs?" Maddie asked, going over to the boy and checking out his wound before Tohru could do it. "Don't worry, Tohru, go make supper. I can take care of this." She laughed as Yuki nodded his head. "Well we gotta get this fixed up. You stay right here." He nodded his head as Maddison went to the nearest bathroom and got out a washcloth and running it under the sink. She wrung out the washcloth, finding a big bandaid and heading back to the boy.

"I'm a bit clumsy sometimes." Yuki stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's alright." Maddison chuckled, walking over to the boy with the two things in hand. As she was making her way to him, she tripped over someone's shoe and fell forwards. She let out a squeak before she landed onto Yuki. A loud poof was heard, and smoke engulfed Maddison. "What-" Once it cleared, she slowly lifted herself up and looked to see a small rat with a little blood running down its head.

"Try not to freak out, if you could, Ms. Paige." The rat spoke.

Maddison paused, dropping the two things in her hands to the floor. Tohru popped back out of the kitchen to see what was happening and slowly took in the scene before her. She stared wide eyed at the two, freezing in place.

Maddison let out a breath, backing up into the wall.

"What, the, fuck." She breathed out, staring down at the rat. "What the fuck!?" She yelled, turning her head to look at Tohru. "Do you see this?!" She asked, pointing at the rat who was laying on the stairs. Tohru nodded her head, making her way over to the other girl. "H-He turned into the rat, how does that happen?!" She squeaked, her hand shaking. "I-I fell on him and he turned into that!" She let her arm fall back to her side. "Wait... Did I turn him into that?!" Tohru didn't answer as she made her way closer to Maddison. "I turned him into a rat!"

"Maddie, please, stay calm." Tohru begged, reaching out and putting a hand on her arm.

"I turned Yuki into a rat!" Maddison shouted, backing away from Tohru and into the corner. "I-I turned him into a rat, Tohru. Look!" She pointed at the rat again, her eyes wide. "How.. How does that happen!?" She looked between the two. "What.."

"Maddison, please, we will explain this." Yuki stated.

"And he talks." Maddie rubbed her forehead, trying to process all this in her brain. "I turned Yuki into a rat, and he can talk. Rats aren't suppose to talk! Well first, people aren't suppose to turn into animals!" She yelled, pushing on her head on both sides. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

Kyo strolled into the room, freezing mid-step as he looked down at the rat that was on the steps and at the freaked Maddie in the corner. He slowly put his foot to the floor as everyone turned to look at him. He looked between each of them, his eyebrows furrowed, then he let out a loud laugh.

"Look who's fault it is this time!" Kyo laughed, pointing at the rat.

"Kyo.." Tohru sighed, her shoulders falling down in defeat. Maddison looked at Kyo with frightened eyes and he quickly stopped his laughing.

"You're scared?"

"No." She shook her head, but her expression told him otherwise. "Maddison Paige is never scared!" She shouted at him, but her voice betrayed her.

"Such bullshit, oh my god." He laughed again, causing Maddie to glare at him. "So glad that its not my fault this time." He nodded his head, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

There was a loud poof and Yuki appeared back in his human form, naked. Maddison stared at him before letting out a scream and running to the kitchen. Tohru quickly turned around, her cheeks flushed red. Kyo let out another laugh as Yuki sighed. The dark haired boy slipped back on his clothes and picking up the bandaid from the floor. He put it over his wound then went after the girl.

"You could be a little more sensitive, you stupid cat." Yuki stated, brushing off his shirt as he headed into the kitchen. "She's a person, who doesn't get any of this. You remember how Tohru was when she first found out." He looked up at the cat who was now frowning. They all went into the kitchen where Maddie was standing by the fridge with her forehead against the object.

"Yo, Maddison." Kyo called, hands in his pockets as he leaned against the kitchen counters. She didn't look over at him. Tohru went over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder, whispering things into her ear. "Yo, Maddison, why don't you stop being a girl and listen to us, yeah?" He asked, his face completely expressionless as he tilted his head and stared at the girl.

"And you're still a bastard." Maddie grumbled, turning to face them going back to her normal, cold state.

"Glad to have your royal bitchy highness back." He smirked, eyebrows raised. She shook her head, shrugging her shoulders.

"Can I explain, Ms. Paige?" Yuki asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from him, but nodded her head. "Our family, the Sohma family has a curse over them." He began, keeping his eyes on the girl. "We turn into the animals of the Zodiac. I turn into the rat, Momiji is the rabbit, Hatsuharu is the ox-"

"That's why his hair is white and black!"

"Yeah, pretty much." Haru yawned, entering the kitchen without his shirt on. Kyo let out a growl as he shoved the ox out of the room. He came back with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What's Kyo?" Maddison asked, pointing at the ginger with a glare.

"He's the-"

"I'm the cat." He grumbled, looking away from all of them. "The only one that isn't accepted into the family, and its all because of this damn rat!" He stated, pointing at the boy. "You've heard the story, you know what happened." He crossed his arms, glaring at the back of Yuki's head.

"Well, that's all fucking weird." Maddie stated, shrugging her shoulders. "Fucking weird, indeed." She went over to the table and took a seat. "Anyway, I'm starving and I want food and frankly I don't care about your whole cursed family shit because you're my friends and it doesn't matter to me."

"Oh." Yuki tilted his head, a smile falling onto his face. Tohru ran over and hugged the girl, letting out a squeal of happiness and quickly went back to working. Yuki glanced at the cat who was still glaring at him. "You keep your eyes on me long enough and I might burst into flames."

"Good, I hope you do."

"You are such a fool."

"Fuck you!" Kyo yelled, shoving Yuki into the wall. Yuki looked calmly back up at the boy.

"That the best you could come up with in that small brain, you have?" A cold smile turned at his lips, and Kyo aimed to punch him but his fist met with the wall instead. His fist went through the wall, making a big hole where Yuki's head just was. The shorter boy gut punched the ginger, and then with one leg he kicked him in the chest and sent him flying across the kitchen into the counters. "You will never be more then a stupid cat." Yuki blurted out. Kyo tore his gaze away from the rat, getting up with a hand on his stomach.

"I don't have to deal with this shit." He stated, heading out of the house and to his favorite place, the roof.

"Its crap like that, that makes him go all batshit crazy." Maddison pointed out, letting out a sigh. "If you didn't egg him on, he wouldn't go ballistic. Jesus Christ."

"He pursues a fight with me, Ms. Paige." Yuki stated, turning his attention onto the girl. "Its what he does, he craves a fight that he'll win. He has hope he will beat me one day."

"Let's hope that he does." Tohru said, and Yuki hesitated, but then nodded.

"What?"

Tohru and Yuki exchanged looks between each other.

"What do you mean you hope that he does? Its not a competition, is it?" She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the two. "He just wants to fight you."

"Maddison.."

"What?!" She asked, her voice raised a bit. She didn't know why she was getting all angry at the moment. "We're friends, you can't keep secrets from me." She told them.

"If Kyo doesn't beat me in a fight by the end of high school he will be confined to the Cat Room, which is isolation." Yuki explained, his hair covering his eyes as he replied to her. Maddison stood up from her seat, taking in the information.

"What..!?" She said for the third time that evening, her eyes going back between Tohru and Yuki. "Who decided that?!" No one replied to her. "That's not fair! What bullshit!" She yelled, balling her hands into fists. She pushed past Yuki, and stood outside the kitchen for a couple seconds.

She huffed with anger, not because she was mad at the whole cat confinement thing. She was a little angry about that, but she was mostly upset because her friends had lied to her. The only friends that she had in this dumb town had been keeping secrets, and who knows how much other secrets that were still keeping from her. She let out a frustrated yell as she went to go find Kyo. She grabbed her coat, and took his own just in case. She hated that she felt the need to be nice to the stupid ginger now.

"Kyo!" She screamed, walking outside and the cold quickly engulfed her. "Ginger!" She yelled, putting on her coat and looking around for the stupid cat. She hugged the coat tightly to her chest as she searched around for Kyo.

The boy she had been calling was staring down at her with slit-like eyes, almost resembling a cats' eyes. He watched as she searched around and noticed that she was holding onto his coat. He scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning back onto the roof as he stared up at the night sky. He could feel the anger in his chest, and the hair on his arms, and the back of his neck stand up.

"There you are!" She yelled, spotting the cat on the roof. "Jesus Christ, answer when you're called you bastard!" He didn't reply to that. She furrowed her eyebrows as she stared up at him. "How'd you get up there?" She asked, looking around for any possible way to get up onto the roof. Once she found the ladder that had been placed on the side of the house she began to climb. "What, giving me the silent treatment now?"

"You're so fucking pathetic, I swear to god." He laughed, shaking his head. Once she got onto the roof she chucked his jacket at him.

"I'm pathetic?!" She screeched, glaring down at him. "You're the one acting like a drama queen and hiding out on the roof. What kind of hide out is this, its god awful." She sat down next to him, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Why don't you just go back inside." He growled, sitting up and dropping his coat back onto her. "You're annoying and I don't want you out here hanging around me like some child clingy to its mother."

"You are a bastard, and I hate you." She shook his coat off her, taking it and slamming it into his lap. "Now take your damn coat because I did a nice thing for you and brought it out to give it to you." She grumbled, holding back onto her legs. "Just because you can turn into a cat doesn't mean you're invincible. You could still catch a cold or pneumonia or something."

He didn't reply.

"So you come up here when your mad, its kind of stupid." She shrugged her shoulders, staring up at the sky with a bored expression on her face.

"Well at least I can pull myself up onto the roof while you probably couldn't throw a punch to save your life." He growled, glaring once again at the girl. She slammed a fist into his shoulder, not even hurting him a bit. "Point proven."

"At least people actually like me." She snarled, her nose crinkling up as she glared back. The tension between them was crazy, the rage emitting off the two teenagers and into the cold winter night. Kyo broke eye contact, tearing his gaze away and looking back up to the sky.

They both went silent.

"Sorry." Maddison grumbled, staring down at her feet. Kyo didn't respond but she thought she saw him nod his head out of the corner of her eye. "You hate me, don't you?" She sighed, resting her head on her knees.

"For fuck's sake, I don't hate you!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Well, you sure don't act like it."

"Just shut up."

"You know what fuck you." Maddison spat, starting to stand up. Kyo kept his gaze on the sky as Maddison made her way back to the ladder. She slipped on the ice, flailing her arms as she tried to keep from going off the roof. Kyo was fast and quick, grabbing onto her arm and keeping her from falling.

"Try not to kill yourself." Kyo snarled, pulling her back up and putting both his hands on her shoulders. "Wouldn't want everyone to think it was me who killed you." He stated, waiting until she got her balance to sit back down again.

"Whatever."

Kyo looked back up to the sky, running a hand through his ginger hair.

"Hey, is that a shooting star?" Maddison asked, pointing up at the sky where there was a falling star. Kyo nodded his head and Maddison slowly sat back down next to him. "They are quite pretty." She whispered, her eyes stuck on the shooting star. Maddison held her hands together in her lap and closed her eyes, wishing silently on the star. Kyo watched her, his face softening just a bit.

"What'd you wish for?" Kyo asked, pulling his gaze away from the girl as she opened her eyes back open.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't come true now would it?" She smirked, glancing over at the ginger.

"It'll probably come true, knowing you wish it." He shrugged, watching the star shoot out of sit. Maddison turned her attention onto the cat, taken aback by his comment. She let a smile slip onto her lips.

* * *

><p>"Something is happening, Shigure!" Akito yelled, throwing a vase at the wall. It shattered to small pieces onto the floor. Shigure jumped at the sudden violent act and quickly regained himself. "Something weird is happening!" He shouted, huffing with anger.<p>

"Calm down, Akito."

"Calm down!?" He screeched, turning his furious eyes onto the man. "These two women are invading into the Sohma family!" He slammed his fist into the wall. "I will not allow it!"

"Maybe its for the best." Shigure shrugged, resting his head on the table as he watched the other man.

"For the best?!" Akito growled, balling his hands into fists. "Ruining a family is for the best, Shigure?"

"That's not what I meant, Akito, and you know that."

Akito turned towards his window, looking out it as snow slowly fell to the ground.

"I know."

"Mhm." Shigure nodded his head, watching the man with a look of what seemed like adoration.

"I don't want them destroying what I've created." Akito mumbled, resting his head against the windowsill. "What if I had their memories erased, do you think that would change things, Shigure?"

"I have this feeling that it won't." He replied, letting out a yawn. "I think they were brought to us for a reason."

"I have that feeling to." Akito nodded his head, rubbing the back of it. "I have a lot of feelings, but the curse weakening is the biggest."

"I have that feeling as well."

"I don't want the curse to be broken." Akito whispered so quietly that Shigure couldn't hear him. The man sitting at the table furrowed his eyebrows at Akito, wondering if he had said anything.

"Did you say something?"

"No." Akito answered rather quickly. He turned around to Shigure and tilted his head. "Are you coming over here to celebrate New Years Eve, and New Year's?"

"Nah, I got some people over at the house for some celebration this year. Including the Paige's." Shigure shook his head, and looked up at the man. "Ayame quit on me the other day, because he wanted to help set up at the Main House, so I didn't get to soak in my hot bath." The man pouted, thinking about himself bathing in the hot springs.

"Ayame can be unpredictable sometimes." Akito chuckled, putting a hand over his mouth as he did so. It was almost as if he was giggling.

"Sometimes you seem so girly." Shigure smiled, his eyes shining with adoration as he stared at the older man.

"Shut your trap!" Akito hissed, pointing at him. "Do not say things like that." He turned away from Shigure, looking back out the window. "And stop staring at me like that as well. I am the head of the Sohma house! You are a peasant compared to me."

"Well if you put it that way." He shrugged, leaning back in his chair and staring up at the ceiling. "I should probably head home soon. Tohru probably won't be willing to start supper without me." Shigure sighed, getting up from his seat.

"I want to know what they're like."

"Who?"

"The Paige's." Akito stated, glancing at the younger man. "I want you to come back and inform me after your celebration and tell me what their like."

Shigure didn't say anything as he stared at Akito. He tore his gaze away, heading to the door and putting his hand on the doorknob.

"You know, you could always come and celebrate it with us."

"That is a idiotic idea, Shigure. Don't be so dumb."

"Of course, my apologies." Shigure chuckled, opening the door and leaning against the doorway. "I'll be off then, Akito. I'll see you, whenever I decide to come back. Or whenever you call for me." He nodded his head before heading out of the room and starting his way back home.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Shigure, you're back!" Tohru exclaimed, excitement present in her eyes. Shigure nodded his head and she directed him into the dining room where Yuki, Kyo, and Hatsuharu were sitting.<p>

"We've been waiting for, old man!" Kyo shouted, pounding his fist onto the table.

"Sorry, sorry." Shigure waved his hand, a smile on his face. "So you must be Tohru's friend."

"Yes, I'm Maddison Paige." Maddie smiled, standing up and going over to Shigure. She stuck out her hand and Shigure took it. They shook hands for awhile until Maddie finally pulled out of Shigure's grasp. "Um, its good to, uh, meet you Shigure."

"Ditto to you too." He ran a hand through his dark. "I've heard a lot about you, no one ever mentioned to me about how beautiful you are." He smiled, his flirtatious personality starting to come.

"I'll hit you." Yuki stated, keeping his eyes on the two standing in the room. Maddie let out an awkward chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm just trying to be nice!" Shigure pouted at Yuki who just kept looking annoyed each second.

"It seems like you're trying to be perverted." Haru said, looking between Maddie and Shigure. "She's still illegal, old geezer."

"I am not an old geezer!" Shigure yelled, making a childish angry face. "I am a young adult who is very attractive for your information!"

"Can I shoot myself now?" Kyo grumbled, resting his head on his hand.

Tohru smiled as she started to come out and serve the food, setting each food item in front of everyone. She waited for Shigure and Maddie to sit down before serving them their share. Shigure began to dig into his food quite fast, and Tohru soon came out with her own food and sat down next to Yuki.

"This is quite amazing, Tohru." Yuki smiled at his girlfriend, using her first name.

Kyo snapped his head in their direction, before quickly turning his attention back to his food. Maddison furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the cat. She shook her head, turning to Shigure.

"So what animal do you turn into?" She asked, stuffing some food into her mouth.

"She knows?!" Shigure yelled, making everyone at the table jump. They all nodded slowly and he let out a frustrated sigh. He turned back to the girl and gave a small smile, "I am the year of the dog, so therefore I turn into it."

"Oh, cool." Maddison shrugged her shoulders, going back to eating.

"Does everyone know what we're doing tomorrow to set up?" Shigure asked, looking at each of them.

"Yes. I have a list on the fridge for all the chores tomorrow." Tohru nodded her head, a smile on her face as she held her hands in her lap. The food on her plate was gone. "It starts at seven and I think we'll have everything done by then. We did clean up the house pretty nicely today. Except.." She trailed off, remembering the shoes that were strewn all over the stairs. "Um, Kyo." He slowly turned his gaze onto her. "If you could pick up your shoes, that would be helpful. But I mean I can do it if you want!"

"Let the stupid cat do it."

Kyo glared at Yuki before turning his eyes back on Tohru. "Yeah, I can pick'em up."

"Thank you." She nodded her head, smiling at the ginger but he turned his head to look at Maddie before he could see her smile. Tohru turned her gaze to Maddie who wasn't paying any attention to the cat. She slowly turned her eyes back on Kyo and then onto the hands into her lap.

"Things are changing." Shigure sighed, a smile turned up at his lips as he rested his head on his hands.

* * *

><p>Oh god this chapter was so long, I'm not even sorry though. I think that the other chapters might be a bit long too because of the celebrating and stuff. And yes this is in 2011 because that was when I published it onto this site so I am sticking to that year.<p>

Shout out to **Linale Ashley M. **Thanks for reviewing!

If anyone would be willing to make any fan art or wants to have their art for Fruits Basket shown, then just leave a review about it or message me or something. I wouldn't mind promoting your art down in the little author's note thing. I also want to see some Kyo & Maddison art because I am thinking of making my own.

Remember to post a quick review before you leave!

**Next Chapter Preview: **The New Year's Eve celebration begins! Hatori, Momiji, and Jaykki head over to Shigure's and Hatori finally gets to meet Maddie!

_/Venvi_\


	6. Six

**MMK!~**

**I'm back with Chapter 6! Hmm I don't think ones going to be good. Oh and I got votes!~ I don't own anything from Fruits Basket I just own my characters Madison and Jaykki. Please read on~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Someone New, And Deadly?<strong>

Madison woke up on her floor. "What the fudge..?" She whispered to herself getting up and grabbing the clock on the bedstand. "HOLY SHIT! ITS 12:00PM!" She screamed, Kyo broke down her door.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"Make me."

"Whatever." Kyo grumbled and left he stopped and turned around, he stuck the middle finger up and smiled then ran.

"You little -!"

"Madddiieeeee!" A blond haired boy hugged Madison. Madison gave a surprise gasp.

"Hi Momiji." She replied. She hugged him back. "C-Can you let go of me now?" She asked, Momiji was still hugging her.

"Sure." Momiji let go and gave a big smile. "Want a lollipop?." Momiji asked.

* * *

><p>"KYO! KYOO! WHERE ARE YOU DARLING?" A girl yelled.<p>

"Oh shit.." Kyo started to run out the back door.

"KYO!" The girl yelled again. Momiji and Madison ran down the stairs to see what the shouting was.

"Good-morning Kagura." Yuki smiled at her. "Kyo just ran out the back door, you might find him in the woods or something." Yuki said.

"Thank you Yuki!" Kagura said softly walking out the back door.

"THERE YOU ARE KYO! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH DARLING! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME BACK?" Kagura shouted. Momiji smiled and went to the porch out back and started to watch. Madison followed.

"WAHHHH PUT ME DOWN KAGURA! LEAVE ME ALONE! DAMNIT!" Kyo yelled getting smashed into the ground.

"Why is she..?" Madison asked Momiji.

"Thats how she shows her love or something." Momiji shrugged.

"I CALLED YOU SOOOO MANY TIMES! I GOT REALLY WORRIED KYO!" She screamed punching him in the stomach then kicking him in the face.

"PUT STOP KAGURA WAHHHH! SHIT! PUT ME DOWN!" Kyo yelled. Madison ran over to Kagura and pushed her over. Kagura and Kyo fell to the ground. Kyo blinked in surprise. Momiji laughed.

"So, is this your new girlfriend?" Kagura asked getting up.

"No way in hell!" Madison and Kyo yelled at the same time.

"I love you so much Kyo!" Kagura ran and hugged him tightly.

"LET...GO...OF...ME..." Kyo said gasping for breathe. Madison tapped Kagura on the shoulder.

"Can you please stop hurting Kyo?" Madison asked. Kagura let go of him and looked at Madison evilly.

"Don't touch my Kyo." Kagura said. Kagura skipped back into the house.

"She scares me..." Madison blinked.

"She's stupid." Kyo grumbled.

* * *

><p>"What brings you here Kagura?" Yuki asked.<p>

"I wanted to see my Kyo." Kagura smiled. She sat by Kyo and tried to hold his hand but he yelled at her. "Where's Shigure?" She asked.

"He went to Hatori's house for awhile, to visit or something." Yuki replied. Tohru came out with some food and put it on the table.

"Dig in." Tohru smiled. Yuki smiled at her, Kyo looked kinda sad...

Everyone started to dig it.

"This is delicious."

"So good.."

"Mmm."

"She's a great cook."

"Can I have more?" Momiji asked looking at Tohru. She nodded happily and he put some more on his plate.

"Tohru when did you learn to cook so good?" Madison asked. Tohru shrugged.

"Why you looking so sad Kyo?" Madison smiled. "Are you sad that Kagura isn't showing you love?" She laughed.

"SHUT UP!"

"Make me."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

Kyo and Madison glared at each other smiling evilly. Kagura looked at Kyo then Madison then back to Kyo. Tohru looked worried that they were going to fight. Momiji grabbed Madison's arm.

"Lets go for a walk!" Momiji cheered happily.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"You know we are going to have to erase her memory." Hatori said filing some folders.<p>

Shigure sighed. "Do we really have to? Maybe she could keep it secret." Shigure said.

"We can't have any chances." Hatori slomped down in his chair.

"Your so mean Hatori." Shigure grumbled. "Can we just see?" He asked.

"Whatever." Hatori replied siping some tea.

* * *

><p>Momiji and Madison were walking around.<p>

"You know why Kyo was so sad?" Momiji said walking with his hands behind his back and looking at the ground.

"Why?"

"Because Tohru and Yuki are going out." Momiji replied.

"Oh.."

"Yeah.. I would be sad too!" Momiji shrugged. "But anyway.. want a lollipop?" He asked cheerfully pulling out a lollipop.

"No thanks.."

"Your going to be missing out!" Momiji laughed, Madison joined in.

"Fine I'll have one." Momiji passed her a lollipop. She put it in her mouth. "These are good.." She said.

"I'm actually glad you came to here." Momiji smiled. Madison smiled back a little red. Momiji stopped and turned to Madison. He moved closer to her and leaned over and kissed her cheek. Madison blushed. Momiji grabbed her hand and started to run back to Shigure's house.

"WAHHHHH!" She screamed at him running so fast that she was barely touching the ground. Kagura was beating up Kyo in the front of the house. Madison shrieked and ran over. Momiji went inside.

"So what did you do on your walk?" Tohru asked happily.

"Oh nothing." Momiji said sitting on a cushion.

"Please Kagura stop!" Madison yelled. Madison tripped and fell on Kyo, and he turned into the cat.

"Get off me!" Kyo yelled.

"I didn't mean to bastard!" Madison yelled. Kagura growled. Madison got off of the cat Kyo and just went inside so she didn't have to see him change back into a human naked.

* * *

><p>"Bye Kyo! I love you!" Kagura yelled waving to everyone.<p>

"Bye!" Yuki and Tohru yelled. Madison and Kyo were further behind them. The slowly looked at each other. Momiji waved at Kagura.

Kagura turned around and started to skip off.

* * *

><p>Yuki and Tohru were holding hands walking back to the house. Kyo and Madison walked slower then them and were behind. Kyo looked sad.<p>

"Don't worry, theres another girl out there." Madison said bumping into Kyo, he smiled slightly.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

They walked home they were walking close together their hands almost touch, and they were smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Venvi: Well this wasn't the best chapter. But I hoped you liked it!<strong>


	7. Sept

**MMK!~**

**I'm back with Chapter 7! Hmm. Oh and I got votes! I do not own Fruits Baskets just my characters Madison and Jaykki. Read on, hope you enjoy this chapter. Heh~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Gettin' Jealous?<strong>

"So what should we do tomorrow?" Tohru asked cheerfully. "We could go shopping, go watch movies, anything?"

"Hmm.. Its hard to choose." Madison said thinking.

"Wait how long is she staying.." Kyo asked.

"The whole weekend, didn't you hear, theres no school this week." Tohru said happily.

"UGH WHY? Screw it." He punched the door and it flew out of the house. Threw his little towel he was using from working out on the ground and ran off.

"Kyo..!" Tohru said running to the now empty doorway. Madison grumbled. Tohru sighed and sat on the couch again. "Anyway.. how about we go shopping?" She asked smiling again.

"Sure." Madison smiled back. "I love shopping for jewlery." Madison told her.

"I don't usually shop." Tohru shrugged. "Oh and we can also go here and there and ohhh there too!" Tohru laughed.

"That would be fun place, we should bring Momiji there."

"And Yuki!"

"Hahah, yeah."

"Maybe Kyo could come..?" Tohru asked.

"No he'd be to grumpy and he wouldn't be any fun!" Madison laughed.

"Well he can be.." Tohru sighed. "He's not as bad as you think."

"Pshhh yeah right." Madison kept laughing.

* * *

><p>"So have you guys figured out what you going to do tomorrow?" Shigure asked.<p>

"Yup!" Tohru and Madison said smiling. "Were going to go shopping first then..-"

"I should come with you so I can see what is cute for you guys-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Kyo said knocking down the door and kicking Shigure through his bedroom door.

Tohru sighed. "More doors to fix."

"I'll help you?" Madison asked glaring at Kyo.

"Oh yeah, Haru was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with him, he's outside." Kyo grumbled as he walked up to his bedroom.

"When did Haru get here." Yuki asked looking around and seeing Haru leaning in a corner.

"Hey."

"Ok lets go for the walk." Madison sighed getting up.

* * *

><p>"What did you want?" She asked.<p>

"Nothing really." He shrugged. He took a wrong direction and go lost. "Damn.."

"REALLY YOU BIG IDIOT!" Madison screamed.

"What I'm sorry."

"GRRRR" Madison made a growl. They kept walking. Haru sighed. "Did you bring your cellphone?" She asked.

"No." He said in a dull tone. Madison sighed. Haru smiled and held Madison's hand. Madison blushed hard and had a little girl mad face on. She got kicked in the back and fell forward on her face. "Ow!" She screamed. A girl with long black hair was standing glaring at her. Madison got up. "Friggen rocks!" She yelled. The girl pushed her back on the ground. "Ouch! Stop it!" Madison yelled.

"What the hell Rin?" Haru yelled at her. Rin looked at Haru and shrugged. Madison was holding her leg which was bleeding.

"Ow, ow, ow ow.." She screeched. Haru went over and helped up Maddie, he let her lean on his arm and shoulder. She blushed a bit. Rin clentched her fists. Haru walked by her and she looked sad and ran off.

"God damnit Rin." He started to swear his head off.

"Stop cussing so much!" Madison said flicking his head. "Its bad."

Haru laughed little. Madison smiled. Haru got in the house and lied her down on a couch and put her legs across his. Tohru walked in and started to wash the cut. Madison grumbled. Yuki came in with a small bandage. Tohru handed Haru the bandage and smiled. Haru carefully wrapped it around her leg. Madison made another little girl face. Haru smiled.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Shigure asked sitting in a chair and turning on the TV. Madison was sleeping. Haru brushed her hair out of her face.<p>

"Rin, guess she was stalking us, and just got jealous." Haru shrugged.

"Guys Shigure isn't the only pervert around here." Kyo said leaning against the wall. Haru glanced at Kyo.

"So what, jealous little cat boy."

"Never." Kyo went to the door and glanced back at Madison sleeping and then walked out.

* * *

><p>Yuki was in the kitchen looking throw the fridge when he heard Kyo walk in. "You are jealous." He said shutting the fridge.<p>

"No I'm not!" Kyo shouted.

"Don't lie Kyo, lyings bad." Yuki laughed.

"Damn rat!"

"Stupid cat."

Kyo ran towards Yuki and threw a punch. Yuki caught his fist and flipped him over his shoulder and threw him at a wall. Yuki started to walk out. Kyo got up and ran towards him. Yuki squatted down and grabbed Kyo's arms and threw him at the hallway wall. Kyo cursed out loudly. Yuki laughed.

"You totally are jealous." Yuki smiled and went into the dining room looking for Tohru.

* * *

><p>Tohru looked at Yuki. "What happened?" She asked worriedly.<p>

"Just beating Kyo for like the 1000th time." Yuki laughed. Tohru sighed.

"Can't you guys ever get along?"

"I'm the rat he's the cat, we'll never get along." Yuki shrugged.

* * *

><p>Kyo lied on his bed looking at the ceiling.<p>

"I'm not jealous..."

* * *

><p><strong>Madison: Wah~<strong>

**Venvi: What..?**

**Madison: Why do I get hurt?~ Q~Q**

**Venvi: Go talk to Haru about it. :D **


	8. Huit

**MMK!~**

**Heres chapter 8 its been awhile sorry. Hahah..! VOTES! Yay~ I do not own Fruits Baskets just my characters Madison and Jaykki. I've always wrote my stories listening to songs. Read on, and please review when your done!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Madison Paige?<strong>

"Shopping is stupid." Kyo shouted and people started to look at him.

"Then why did you come?" Madison screamed turning around her hair sticking up and her eyes glowing red.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE ME DAMNIT!" Kyo yelled back waving his fist around.

"Whatever, I thought you would be fun, but your just boring and hateful." Madison was walking away back to Tohru. Momiji blinked.

"Madison wanna get some ice cream with me?" He asked politely smiling.

"I'd love to. Heheh." She smiled back. Kyo stared but looked away. Tohru noticed and looked a little sad.

* * *

><p>"This icecream.. is really good.." Madison said quietly licking her icecream. Momiji was chomping down on his.<p>

"S'pose w'll fwnd tyh outhes?" Momiji asked swallowing.

"What?"

"Suppose we'll find the others? In the huge mall." Momiji looked around blinking. "If we don't we can just say this is our little date huh?" Momiji giggled. Madison blushed.

"Ok." Madison smiled.

"I can't find them!" Momiji pouted. Looking in a store.

Madison sighed. "We'll find them sometime." She shrugged.

"Well.. lets go on our date!" Momiji laughed.

"... OK." Madison giggled.

"Lets go to the in here!" Momiji dragged Madison into a shop full of flowers.

"Woah there beautiful.." She said sniffing a flower.

"You're way prettier." He smiled. He put his hand in his pocket. "Oh... I'll be right back!" Momiji put a finger up and ran off somewhere in the shop. Madison looked around and went over to a different stand of flowers and smelled them. "Ohh these are very nice.." She held one up and closed her eyes.

"Well hello there princess." A boy said taking off his sunglasses.

"Prin- what?" Madison said turning around and looking at the guy.

He had blue messy hair. His eyes were green. He had a black sweatshirt that was unzipped to show his shirt that was white with a MP3 player on it. He had baggy black pants and had a ear ring on his right ear. He had a chain belt on with a knife slot on it. He had a bracelet on and was holding a Canna flower.

"That flower is pretty." Madison said pointing at the flower and blinked.

"You can have it if you want." He held out the flower to her. "Princess." He smiled.

"Are you sure? And why are you calling me Princess?" She asked staring at the flower.

"I'm sure." He said as she took the flower gently. "You don't know yet? You're-"

"Maddie!" Momiji called smiling and running back to her and then stopped and glared at the man. "What are you doing?" He asked furiously.

* * *

><p>"Oh Shigure I forgot to tell you something." Hatori said leaning against his office wall.<p>

"What is that?" Shigure asked sipping some tea.

"That girl, Madison Paige was her name right? Well I read something about her history. She may be very dangerous... Have you ever heard of the Card Princess Story?" Hatori was looking at a picture.

"What? I've never heard of it." He said. "Could you tell me it?" Shigure asked.

"Of course." Hatori sighed. "A long time ago there was this beautiful women. Her name was Madison Paige."

"Are you saying that Madison is from a different time?" Shigure asked.

"Listen! Ask questions at the end. She was a very hostile and mean, evil being. It was said she was the Demon from Hell. She wore a cloak and it was full of cards. She was to destroy the whole planet and rebuild one out of darkness. The village she tortured made her the Princess. She was known as the Card Princess. Her cards could do anything. She was on her way to rebuilding her planet when one person stopped her, the one she loved. When she was slayed she swore she would come back and try again, she cursed: 'The next baby girl that is in my family and is named Madison Paige will be my arrival and bring down this world' And I'm thinking that she will.." Hatori told Shigure.

"How do you know this is real? It could be just some made up story to frighten people. I mean theres alot of stories out there Hatori.." Shigure gritted his teeth.

"I know that, but just be careful. It also said that she had followers that helped her.. alot of them.. very dangerous and hostile. Just be careful and try not to get your ass killed." Hatori sighed.

* * *

><p>"Lets go Madi.." Momiji glared at the guy and grabbed her hand and started to walk off.<p>

_"May we meet again Princess." _He said in her head.

"Err..." Madison looked at the ground. They have been walking for awhile. "This is the way to Shigure's right?" Madison asked.

"Yes." Momiji said sounding serious.

_"I wonder whats going on. I've never heard Momiji sound so serious... Its kinda.. cute." _She thought, and then she smiled_. _

Momiji stopped in front of Shigure's house.

"There you guys are I was worried!" Tohru yelled running out of the house and hugging Madison. Madison gasped.

_"She.. She.. Sounded like mother..." _She thought to herself.

"Where were you guys I was worried sick I was about to call the police!" Tohru said hysterically still hugging Madison.

"We were still at the mall.." Momiji said in a weird tone.

"Mother?" Madison said staring at Tohru.

"What are you talking about Madison?" Tohru asked tipping her head sideways.

Madison realized it was Tohru and her eyes started to water and a tear fell down her cheek. She fell on her knees and started to cry in her hands. Tohru gasped and Momiji blinked. A boy walked over and got on his knees and pulled her hands away from her face and wiped her tears away.

"Theres nothing to cry about, we all miss our mothers." Kyo said trying not to be mean. Madison pulled Kyo down and hugged him, turning him into his cat form, and hugging his little cat body tightly and started to cry again. He put his paws on her shoulders. "My mother committed suicide because of me. Because she was disgusted of me... She jumped infront of a train..." Kyo sighed. Madison got up and turned away quickly when he turned into a human. "Now stop crying, please." Kyo said in a grumbly voice. Madison gave a little giggle, and smiled at Kyo. Kyo blinked and started to smile back.

* * *

><p>Madison was sitting on the couch next to Tohru and Momiji. Yuki sat in a armchair and Shigure sat on the floor. Kyo was leaning against the door.<p>

"Now can you tell us what happened to your mother?" Shigure asked politely.

"Oh.. You don't have to if you don't want to.." Tohru said.

Madison folded her arms.

"She was murdered..." Everyone gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Venvi: Kyo actually made a girl STOP crying.<strong>

**Madison: Who knew guess there is a heart in that untamed cat.**

**Kyo: What does that mean!?**

**Venvi: Hahah~ Hoped you liked it.**


	9. Neuf

**MMK!~**

**Heres chapter 9. Bloop=Best word eva. Hahah..! KyoxMaddie! I might do one with Haru and Maddie. I do not own any Fruits Basket stuff just my characters, Madi, Jaykki, and the Card Princess and her followers. Sorry for that stupid stuff I wrote about the Card Princess. xP Blargh, ok just read thanks! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Ready?<strong>

"Thats awful!" Tohru said.

"Why did someone murder your mother?" Momiji asked.

"Well... When it comes to revenge, nothing stops you." Maddie sighed. _"Nothing will stop me anyway..." _Maddie thought. "She wouldn't tell me much stuff about her past and stuff only how everyone liked her and how her and my dad fell in love." Madi said. "And when I woke up one morning... She was gone..." Maddie tried to blink back the tears.

"Ok lets not talk about that anymore k?" Shigure asked. Madison nodded. "Hmm, I forgot to ask you guys yesterday but some of the Sohma's will be going on a trip to the Sohma's Campsite. Would any of you want to come, but we'd be only staying for 3 days." Shigure smiled.

"Ohh I'd love to come."

"I want to, too!"

"Whatever I'll go."

"I'll go."

"Thats good now, where leaving in about 1 hour, I should've told you guys yesterday but I guess you can't turn back time. Hahah." Shigure laughed.

"That'll give me enough time to pack." Tohru smiled at Shigure. Yuki got up and went to go pack. Kyo followed right behind. Maddie got up and helped Tohru.

* * *

><p>"Oh crap I need to call my Aunt." Maddie started to pull out all of her clothes from her suitcase and finally found her cellphone. "Hey - I'm going on the trip with the.. - What? - Oh.. - Thats weird... - Ok, Love you bye.-" Madison made a face and hung up her phone and threw it back in her suitcase. "She said Shigure already called her and told her before he even asked us.."<p>

"Ok then." Tohru smiled and helped Maddie put her clothes back in her suitcase. "Do we have everything?" Tohru asked looking around the room.

"Hmm. I think so." Maddie smiled.

"Ok well lets go back down stairs." Tohru grabbed her purse and suitcase and walked out of the room. Maddie hurriedly grabbed hers and followed Tohru. She was going down the stairs but tripped over some of Kyo's stuff and fell down the stairs.

"GOD DAMNIT KYO PUT YOUR STUFF AWAY!" Madison yelled getting up and rubbing her head. "Ow.."

"Maybe you should watch where you step." A boy said crossing his arms. "I'm guessing your not that bright?" The boy frowned.

"Well nice to meet you too." Madison grumbled dragging her suitcase over to Tohru. "Who is he?" Madison asked. "He's not that nice."

"Thats Hiro and this is Kisa." Tohru smiled at the girl that was hugging her and pat her head.

"This is Rin." Haru said putting a hand on Maddie's head and turning it to a girl in the corner. "Thats the girl who beat you up on our walk." Haru laughed. Maddie walked over to her scared a bit.

"Um.. hi?" Maddie said trying to sound nice. She didn't answer. "Well then.." Maddie sighed and went back to Tohru. "Wait how are we all going to fit in the car.." She asked.

"Well usually Hatori, Shigure, Momiji, and Yuki's brother sit in the front of the car. Then its Kyo, Kagura, Yuki, and Me that sit in the middle. Rin and Haru usually sit in the trunk.." Tohru told.

"Its not really a trunk you can still see me and Rin over the sits. Its a van you get the point? Why don't you sit back there with us?" Haru asked putting his arm around Maddie's neck.

"Um yeah.. Um I'd rather not, hahah..." Maddie grabbed his arm and tried to take it off but failed, she sighed. "But if all you go." She pointed at everyone except Hiro and Kisa doing here?" Maddie asked.

"Well Kureno is coming over to pick them up, Hiro's mom got mixed up or something and brought them here." Yuki told Maddie smiling.

"This place still looks as stupid as the last time I came." Hiro shouted.

"Oh, it looks like Kureno's here and Momji and Kagura..." Kisa said looking out the door.

"Is my Kyo here?"

"Yes he's in his room." Yuki replied smiling.

"OHHHH KYO! THERE YOU ARE MY DARLING!" Kagura shouted as she slammed his bedroom door shut.

"But if I'm going who am I going with?" Madison asked.

"Well you'll be going with us, Kagura's going to go with Kureno." Tohru smiled. Rin put her head down and walked to the car and everyone heard the trunk door slam. "You'll be sitting my Kyo, Me or Yuki." Tohru said. "Usually Kyo sits at a window side." Tohru told. "How bout you sit by me and Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"As long as he doesn't bother me." Maddie crossed her arms.

"AHHHH!" **BANG**

"Hahah, guess we'll have to fix another door when we get back." Shigure said lowering his sunglasses looking at Kyo on the crushed door. "Kyo you'll be fixing it." Shigure pushed his sunglasses back.

"WHAT NO!" Kyo shouted running over to Tohru, Yuki, and Madi. "Where am I sitting?" He asked fast.

"By me."

"WHAT NO!"

"To bad."

"BITCH!"

"Bastard."

Kyo groaned. Kagura hit him on the back of his head and started to punch his back. Madi pushed Kagura against a wall. Her hair covered her face. Everyone fell to the floor and stuff began to float. Madison was shaking hard holding Kagura against the wall. Madi looked up and she was smiling looking crazy as ever, she started to laugh evilly. She shot a death glare at Kagura and everything began to fling at Kagura. There was only a scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Tohru: I-Is Madi evil..?<strong>

**Venvi: You'll see next time! ~^-^~ **


	10. Dix: His Debt and Her Response

**MMK!~**

**Heres chapter 10. DBZ FOREVER! KyoxMadi! I might do one with HaruxMaddie. I do not own any Fruits Basket stuff just my characters, Maddie, Jaykki, and the Card Princess and her followers. Sorry for that stupid stuff I wrote about the Card Princess. xP Blargh, ok just read and review thanks! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: His Debt, Her Response.<strong>

"Uh.." Yuki got up and the house was a mess. "Kyo's cleaning it!" He announced.

"What the.. NO!" Kyo shouted he kicked a box of cards. "I ALREADY HAVE TO FREAKEN FIX A DOOR!" He yelled. He turned to Madi who was sitting on the floor dazed. "Make Maddie do it." He pointed at her. "She did it."

Shigure got up and rubbed his head. "That was weird.." He looked at Maddie. "Anyway... we'll figure it out when we get back." He picked up his suitcases and headed for the door. "Ok lets go now!" He yelled cheerfully.

Tohru walked over to the dazed Maddie and helped her up. "Lets go now." She whispered. "Yuki can you bring her bags?" She asked. She held Maddie's hand and gently walked to the car. Kyo opened the door and Maddie got in. Tohru ran back and grabbed her bags, Yuki followed her and they put the suitcases in Kureno's trunk. She ran back and Yuki scooted toward the right window side. Tohru sat by him. Kyo hopped in right by Maddie. He slammed the door and she jumped.

"AH!" She yelped. She pushed Kyo against the car door squashing him. "Don't scare me!" She said. He tensed his mucsles and pushed her back.

"Whatever." He growled.

"Bastard!" She punched him which totally failed and hit the car door. Hatori looked back and shook his head. He started the car and they started heading on the road.

* * *

><p>Maddie and Kyo kept arguing. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Maddie yelled.<p>

"MAKE ME!" Kyo shoved her into Tohru who sighed.

"FINE!" She punched him in the face.

"BITCH!"

"BASTARD!"

"Will you guys shut up for atleast twenty minutes?" Hatori glared back at them.

"Fine." Maddie grumbled. She grabbed her bookbag and looked through it she got out her sketchbook and started drawing. She drawed very carefully and gently. "Ugh its awful." She grumbled and threw it at Kyo.

Kyo held the paper she drew. He looked at her. He carefully opened it up and looked at it. A picture of... HIM? _What the.. _He stared at the picture. He folded it up and put it in his pocket. After a couple of hours, Yuki and Tohru fell asleep. Momiji kept snoring. "Ugh he's annoying." Kyo mumbled.

Maddie was trying to keep her eyes open. Soon they started to close and her head lowered. She leaned over and fell onto Kyo's shoulder.

"Uhh.." Kyo looked at her wide-eyed. He looked around and Haru snickered. He hesitated but soon rested his head on hers. He sighed and soon started falling asleep.

**4 HOURS LATER!**

Shigure opened the car door. "WAKE UP GUYS WE ARE HERE!" He shouted and everyone jumped. Maddie and Kyo quickly got out and stayed a far away from each other as possible. Maddie ran over to Hiro and Kisa and started talking to them. Kisa smiled and hugged Maddie and Maddie hugged back. Yuki walked over to Kyo with a smile on his face. He stood next to Kyo and watched Maddie.

"You know she's a special girl." Yuki said in his girly quiet voice. "Somethings different about her."

Kyo shrugged. "Whatever you say rat boy." He leaned down into Yuki's face. "Maybe you've fallen in love with her. If you have I'll surely take Tohru off your hands." Kyo smiled pervertedly.

Yuki shoved Kyo to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. "Never, Tohru is mine." He growled. Tohru rushed over and waved her hands around, smiling nervously. Kyo and Yuki ignored her and continued their fight. Hiro and Kisa looked around Maddie to watch them. "You stupid cat."

"Filthy rat!" Kyo threw a punch at Yuki and missed. Yuki grabbed his wrist and turned around fast bending it behind his back. "Dahhh!" Kyo shouted. Tohru laughed nervously and tried talking to them but they still ignored her. Maddie watched with an annoyed look on her face. She walked over her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey morons!" Maddie shouted but they kept arguing and fighting until Kyo accidently hit Tohru. She let out a yelp and fell to the ground her head in her hands and she was crying. Kyo and Yuki stopped immediately and tried helping Tohru.

"You idiot look what you did to her!" Yuki yelled in rage at Kyo. He tackled Kyo and they started rolling on the dirt. Maddie ran over to Tohru quickly and patted her back.

"Are you okay Tohru?" Maddie asked. Tohru just kept crying into her hands. Maddie lifted up Tohru's head carefully too look at her face. She touched the spot where Kyo had hit her. "It's probably going to-"

"You asshole!" Yuki yelled. _I'd never really seen Yuki this mad._ Madi got more and more pissed at them the more they fought. She stood up and balled her fists she jumped up and down screaming her head off.

"TOHRU IS HURT AND YOU ARE FIGHTING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

Yuki looked at Maddie. Kyo couldn't cause he was.. unconcious. Maddie glanced at Kyo and he was bloody and beaten and bruised, he looked pretty bad. _Yuki got real mad.. _Maddie thought. She turned back to Tohru and helped her up. "Just get some ice and put it on the bruise." Yuki came over and walked with Tohru getting some ice.

Maddie walked over to Kyo. Hiro and Kisa ran after Tohru and Yuki. Haru and Rin went off on a walk, and Shigure, Hatori, and Yuki's brother were already in giant tents, discussing stuff. Kagura and Momiji went off to pick flowers. She bent down by him and laughed to herself. "Look what happened to you." She put a hand to his forehead. "All beaten up. Pathetic." She smiled and hesitated, before taking off his shirt. She wiped his face with it and looked at his chest. He had.. abs. _I wonder if Yuki does too.. _She thought. Maddie looked at the shirt and it had some blood on it. She wiped his chin and the corners of his mouth. She ran to the car and went into the cooler they had packed. She took out some ice and ran back to Kyo. She put it on a little bump on his cheek. He woke up from how cold it was.

"FLKhaogjw." It was gibberish at first and Maddie tilted her head. "What did you do to me?" He said realizing his shirt was off. Maddie's face turned red as she realized his shirt was in her hands.

"I was cleaning you up! Nothing I-I wasn't doing anything! P-Pervert!" Maddie said and punched his arm. Kyo just stared at her. Maddie rolled her eyes. "You got beaten by Yuki, once again." She told him. "He really went crazy on you." She laughed. "Your pathetic."

Kyo threw his fist at her and she yelped. He held it right infront of her face. A giant card shield blocked her face. His fist was against a whole bunch of cards. "The heck?" He shouted. Maddie turned her head and the cards disappeared.

"Uhh.." Kyo just stared at her. She rubbed her head and laughed nervously. "Well then.." She crossed her arms and looked around. "You owe me something, for cleaning you up." She said staring at the car.

Kyo grumbled. "You just cleaned me up. Its not like you saved me or anything. Plus you did get blood on my good shirt." He told her.

"You still owe me."

"Fine. What do you want?" Kyo asked growling. Maddie sat there in thought. "Hurry up!" Kyo yelled.

"CALM KITTY." She shouted back. "Well I do want that... oh and maybe.. nah.." Maddie smiled at what Kyo could do for her. Maddie stared at Kyo while she was thinking. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Fine, if you can't make up your mind." Kyo scooted forward and leaned toward Madi. Their lips met. Madi was wide-eyed staring at Kyo's closed eyes. Soon she started closing her eyes and kissed back.

* * *

><p><strong>Venvi: Ohhhhh spiceyyyyyy.<strong>

**Madi: -face red-**

**Kyo: ...**

**Momiji: Lollipop, Lollipop. Ohhh Lolli-Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop! c:**


	11. Onze

**MMK!~**

**HELLO! Holy cow I haven't written for so long.. Ugh. I don't even remember Fruits Basket... Like most of all the stories I've written I've forgotten alot of what they are about.. xD I don't know what to do, really. I am just really tired and lazy lately. Ugh. Don't hate me. I'm sorry! D; Okay I don't own anything from Fruits Basket, just my characters Madison Paige and her aunt Jaykki, Daichi, etc. o.e**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: I Just Blank Out<strong>

Maddie pulled away and looked at Kyo. "Y-You didn't turn into a cat.." Maddie tilted her head and Kyo looked at himself. He sat up and looked at his hands and looked back at her.

"I didn't.." He was now very confused. "Is it broken, is the curse gone?" He blinked and remembered she had this weird card power, he saw it earlier. "Your power, with the cards, probably blocked you from really touching me.." He got up and shrugged.

Maddie got up and put her hands behind her back. "Card powers?" Kyo nodded. "Well than.." Her face soon had an angry expression on. "Why did you do that?"

"Don't talk to me." Kyo grumbled, took his shirt, and ran into the woods. Madison's eye twitched and a card flew into a tree and stuck there. She sighed and went to go find Tohru.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go for a walk." She told Tohru. Tohru nodded. She walked down a path she found. She kept going thinking about everything but Kyo. She soon bumped into some guy and stepped back a little.<p>

"Well we meet again Princess." He did a polite boy and smiled at her.

"Who are you? Why do you keep calling me princess?" Madison glared at the guy and screamed, "STALKER!" He quickly covered her mouth and looked around.

"Sh!" He hissed. "My name is Daichi, and I am one of many followers you have." He answered. Madison's eyes widened and her mouth opened.

"Y-You are a stalker!" Madison yelled. She turned around and tried to run back to the Sohma Campsite but Daichi grabbed her arm.

"No I am not!" He growled. "I am here to help you, Madison." He whispered. He let go of her arm and smiled. "Now what is your first plan?" He chuckled.

Madison's eyes lit up and then she frowned. "Took you long enough." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "This poor girl, had a life and now I've taken it." It was like Maddie was possessed, I guess you could say.. she was.

"You will have to let her in control again." Daichi said. "She has friends, a family. They will get suspicious and if we do take her body than they will try and find her." Daichi leaned against a tree and sighed.

"Kill them." The person who possessed Madison's body ordered. "I want them killed, and I will destroy this damn planet."

"But Princess Maddie." Obviously the story that Hatori said, was true. "This is a new time. They have new things, more advanced technology." Daichi told her.

"Oh well." Princess Maddie crossed her arms. "Now I want you to 'round up what's left of my followers and I want you to attack these friends and family this girl has." Princess Maddie ordered, soon the lit came back in the eyes and she gasped.

"WAHHH, YOUR STILL HERE!" Madison Paige screamed and pointed at him. "Stop following me! I will call the police, FBI, something! Leave me alone!" She yelled. She didn't even know her body got possessed. She ran back to the campsite. She got in her and Tohru's tent and got in her sleeping bag.

* * *

><p>Kyo sat in a tree and watched what happened below. He just chuckled to himself. "A demon in disguised. A confused girl with no control." He shook his head. After Maddie ran off he jumped down. "Hey you, names Daichi right? 'Course it is." Kyo cracked his knuckles.<p>

Daichi turned around to look at the oranged haired boy. "Someone has been spying." Daichi chuckled.

Kyo ran at Daichi and pushed him into a tree. He put his hands around Daichi's throat and tightened his grip. Daichi clawed at Kyo's arms trying to get them off but couldn't. Kyo soon let go and Daichi fell to the ground. He kicked Daichi a couple times in the stomach and than in his face. "Come near Madison again, you won't be so lucky." He glared at Daichi then walked back to camp.

Madison sat up and saw his shadow outside her tent. "Kyo!" She whispered. She got out of her tent and blinked. "Kyo." She looked around, it had gotten dark. Was that really his shadow she saw? Soon someone tapped her on the shoulder. She screamed but a mouth covered it.

"Shh." The voice chuckled. "I'm right here." Kyo uncovered her mouth and turned her around. "Now what do you want?" He asked.

"Some guy.. has been.. stalking me. Or something. But he keeps calling me Princess and just recently I encountered him and I just blanked out." Madison folded her hands together and lookd at the ground.

"I know." He grumbled. "I saw everything." He crossed his arms. Madison looked up at him and frowned.

"You beat him up didn't you?" Madison grumbled. "Really, you just really had to do that."

Kyo laughed. "And I beat his ass good." Kyo bragged. "He's a damn freak, and I don't want his ass around." Kyo than made a face. "But of course you wouldn't know anything because you just damn blank out and she comes into control of things." His arms fell back to his side and he stared down at Madison.

"What are you talking about? You're crazy!" She punched his arm.

"That was pathetic." He grumbled. "As I say again; You couldn't throw a punch to save your damn life."

"Now I'll have that to say when Yuki beats the shit outta you again." Madison smiled up at him, in a mocking way.

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

Maddie giggled and Kyo smiled. They both went to their own tents and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Venvi: Ugh... So tired. Must.. keep.. typing... Hoped you.. liked.. it...<strong>


	12. Douze

**MMK!~**

**Chapter 12. Wow, can't believe I've continued with this story. So proud! Lol, no. Well anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I don't own anything from Fruits Baskets or characters. Just my characters Madison, Jaykki, Daichi, etc. o.e**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Different Guy, Same Stalker.<strong>

Maddie opened her eyes sleepily. She cloesd them again, then woke back up, realizing she was over someone's shoulder being carried down a path in the woods. She punched the guys back until she turned her head up and saw his hair was white and black. It was just Haru.

"What are you doing Haru?" Maddie asked as she felt the blood rush to her head. God she felt faint. "Can I just walk?" She asked. He put her on the ground, carefully so she would make him turn into a ox. "Haru!" Maddie yelled, as he just pulled her back into him. _'Kyo said I had weird card powers that made it so I can't really touch them.. Weird.' _She thought.

"Well I was just thinking we could hang out for awhile. Just you and me?" He told her, giving Maddie a small smile. She sighed and nodded. They kept silent as he walked through the woods. They finally arrived at a random destination and he set her down on a log. He stood infront of her. His face right in front of hers. The log was hanging above the ground a bit. Maddie's eyes widened and she looked away.

"Well if we are hanging out aren't we suppose to talk?" Maddie asked as she crossed her arms. Haru nodded, but still didn't say anything. Maddie sighed. "What if Rin finds us, or finds out about this?" Maddie pulled her hair. "She'd probably beat my ass for sure!" She panicked.

Haru just blinked. "Rin won't find us because she left the campsite. And it doesn't matter if she finds out about this because me and her aren't dating, anymore." He pat Maddie's head and put on a smile. Maddie just stared at him.

"You guys, broke, up?" She asked a little shock. He nodded. Maddie shrugged and poked him in the shoulder. "Tag." She giggled and jumped off the log and ran into off. Haru stood there for a moment before jumping over the log and running after her. She ran, and ran, but Haru was faster and caught up to her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his chest. "I didn't change..." He whispered.

"H-Haru!" She whined. "I-I have special powers, that's what Kyo said."She was blushing like mad again. She tried to push away from him, but her arms just wrapped around his waist and she hugged him. It was like a perfect moment...

"Hey Princess!" A voice called in the distance. Maddie froze up. Haru tensed and held Maddie tighter. You could hear footsteps and twigs breaking as someone edged closer to them. "Princess Madison!"

"Leave me alone!" Maddie yelled, then digging her face into Haru's shirt. He looked down at her and then back up at the guy who was now standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" Haru asked.

"Names Daichi, and I see you have something that doesn't belong to you." Daichi flicked his eyes down at Madison. Haru balled his hand into a fist, Maddie could feel it on her back. He gritted his teeth. "Why don't you just give her to the rightful owner." Daichi held out his hand and Maddie gripped Haru's shirt.

"Rightful owner, bullshit." Haru laughed. "She sure as, hell doesn't belong to you." Maddie was a little mad how they were saying who she belonged to.

"I don't belong to anyone." She let go of Haru and pushed him, but her push did nothing. Daichi reached out to snatch her but Haru quickly pulled her back against his chest, once more. Daichi growled. "Grrr." She growled. Haru chuckled.

Daichi cracked his knuckles and leaned against a tree. "We can stand here all day, staring each other down, but you know in the end she's coming with me." Daichi told Haru as he pulled down his sleeves on his shirt.

Haru laughed. "I'd take her to Hell before she'd end up with you." Haru had a protective tone in his voice.

Daichi laughed. "I don't think she'd let you." He put his hands in his pockets. "Didn't you know, she obviously doesn't like you, and never will. Shouldn't have broken up with that girlfriend of your's." Daichi teased.

"Wait what?" I said as I looked up at Haru.

And just like that. He turned black.

Before we all knew it, Haru was holding Daichi by his collar. "You wanna say stuff like that again?" He growled. "Oh and why don't you stop calling Maddie; Princess. Actually why don't you just stop stalking her." Haru yelled. He kneed Daichi in the crotch and then slammed him against a tree.

"You know it as well as I do, she doesn't like you. You know you can't have her." Haru slammed his head against the tree again. "Is it hard, loving someone who doesn't love you back?" Daichi laughed. Haru slammed his head against the tree. Everytime something came out of Daichi's mouth his head got slammed into that tree. Haru let go of him and he fell to the ground.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Haru yelled as he grabbed Daichi's arm and shoved him away. Soon Daichi was gone, second time he's been beaten. Such a pathetic guy. Haru turned back to Maddie, he stared at her.

"H-Haru, y-you're still black.. Aren't you.." Maddie said. He stepped forward and she stepped back. They kept doing that until she ran into a tree and he looked down at her. "H-Haru.. D-Don't hurt me.. Please.." Maddie closed her eyes and her hands balled up into fists. Before she knew it, Haru had a hand lotched onto her chin and his face was close to her's. She opened her eyes, right as Haru pressed his lips against her's. Madison soon kissed him back and gripped his shirt. They soon got to close and her card powers weren't working, - she didn't notice of course, - and he turned into a ox. Madison stared into the face of the ox and laughed.

The ox and Maddie sat there in the woods for awhile. Until Haru turned back into human. Maddie's face turned all red as she stared at him with nothing on. She quickly jerked her head away, but still had his whole body picture, everything. She blushed even harder, and handed him his clothes.

They walked back Haru holding her hand. Kyo was sitting outside his tent and saw, gazed down at their entwined hands and looked away. He was jealous and he wasn't afraid to admit that. Yuki watched Kyo and smirked.

Maddie slipped out of Haru's hand and ran over to Tohru and told her all that happened. Tohru had such different expressions as Madison told the story to her. In the end Tohru smiled and pat Maddie's head.

* * *

><p>Soon night fell and Maddie sat outside holding a notebook and a pencil. Kyo walked over and looked down at her. He didn't look to happy. Madison didn't look up at him.<p>

"So you in love with Haru, now?" Kyo asked. Maddie blinked and looked up at him.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." She simply stated. Kyo grumbled and put his hands behind his head.

He sighed and sat down infront of her, and just kept quiet.

"Have I tamed the kitty, yet?" Maddie teased. Kyo stuck out his tongue and then gave her the finger. Maddie gasped and gave him her own middle finger. He just rolled his eyes.

Haru sat against a tree in the dark, watching Maddie. He never took his eyes off of her. He shook his head and smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Venvi: Well that was that!<strong>

**Madison: Hoped you liked it~**


	13. Treize: Part 1: Time For A Hike

**MMK!~**

**Chapter 13... Ugh, so lazy. -Yawns.- Hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long to update.. I'm really sorry that I'm a really lazy person. Gomennasai, gomennasai, gomennasai. I don't mind GirlxGirl stories or BoyxBoy stories. But I'm not going to go all out and make it one of those. Maybe just a little bit of it in this chapter. Like a little hints of TohruxMaddie. ^_^ Oh and sorry about the whole 'Card Princess' thing. I really didn't know what to do to make it all dramatic and actiony. -Rubs back of head awkwardly.- I don't own anything from Fruits Basket or it's characters, just my characters Madison, Jaykki, Daichi, etc. o.e**

* * *

><p>Maddie woke up and Tohru was sitting right by her face staring down at Maddie with a smile and clapped her hands. Maddie slowly sat up and rubbed her head, she looked at Tohru and yawned. Tohru handed Maddie a brush and she brushed her hair. Tohru soon got up and sat behind Maddie, taking the brush from her and brushed Maddie's hair. Maddie smiled and sat there.<p>

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go for a hike with Kyo, Yuki, and I." Tohru asked, brushing thoroughly through Maddie's hair with a smile. Maddie sat there thinking for awhile and soon nodded.

"Yeah I'd love to go with you guys." Maddie giggled and clasped her hands together on her lap. Tohru and Maddie sat there together giggling and talking, Tohru brushing Maddie's hair, and Maddie singing quietly. They were like the perfect friends. After Tohru was done brushing Maddie's hair, she got up and hugged Tohru tightly. "I-I've never had such a good friend before." She said quietly.

"Well, I'm always going to be your friend, okay?" Tohru hugged back and smiled. Maddie nodded and gave a smile herself. They both got dressed and got ready to go on the hike. They got out of the tent and Kyo was leaning against a tree, and Yuki was heading towards them. Yuki came over and grabbed Tohru's hand. Maddie looked around and saw Haru and waved, he winked and smiled at her. Maddie giggled and then took Tohru's other hand. Tohru looked at Maddie a little surprised first, then smiled.

"Well let's get going then." Yuki told them and they all headed for a mountain that was near the camp. "I think it's going to get colder the higher we go?" He thought about it for a moment and nodded. Tohru kept looking behind us, making sure Kyo was following. Maddie just clinged to Tohru. Kyo grumbled, and stared at Maddie and Tohru for a bit. Tohru turned her head to look and Kyo quickly removed his gaze at them and stared into the forest of the mountain.

They kept walking, following the hiking trails until the came to a dead end. They looked around and realized they followed the wrong path, it was just a little clearing in the forest area on the mountain. And when they looked around, they realized they couldn't find that path. Yuki sighed and Kyo yelled in frustration. Yuki threw a stick so fast at Kyo and it skimmed his cheek leaving a scratch.

"Please don't start fighting.." Tohru begged quietly. "I don't like it when you guys fight." She looked at the ground. Maddie hugged Tohru real tight and Tohru smiled in return.

"Did anyone bring their cellphones?" Yuki asked looking around at all of them. Kyo facepalmed and shook his head. Maddie checked in her pockets and also shook her head. Tohru didn't even have a cellphone. "And I didn't bring my own.." He sighed and took off the backpack that was hung on his shoulders. He opened it up and it turned into a giant tent.

"Woah." Maddie blinked and looked at Yuki. "Why did you bring a tent, knew we were going to get lost or something?" Maddie put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just brought it in case. You never know." Yuki said quietly, and Tohru nodded. Maddie sighed and looked around to see Kyo was gone. Tohru tapped on her shoulder and pointed up a little and Maddie looked up to see Kyo sitting on a tree branch with his eyes closed. Tohru and Maddie giggled and he opened one eye. They both stopped quickly and stood still watching Yuki. It was getting dark, and colder at night. It was the fall season after all.

"Here." Yuki passed Maddie and Tohru their bottles of water and gummy snacks.

"Where's Kyo's bag?" Maddie asked. Yuki looked around and spotted it he grabbed it and opened it up passing her a pack of gummies. Maddison smiled and pat Yuki's head and ran out of the tent into the open. She looked around for the tree he was in and found it. She carefully climbed it.

A branch broke from under her foot and she held onto the tree branch, she pulled herself up and slowly sat on the branch and looked down and saw how far from the ground she was. She felt scared, but she was going to make it. She grabbed the branch above her and started climbing a bit more. Soon she stood on a branch and was about to pull herself up when her hands slipped and she was going to fall backwards. She flailed her arms and her eyes widened with fear.

"Ah!" She screamed and fell backwards off the branch. Kyo heard it and got up quickly and got down to a lower branch and stuck out a arm. She tried reaching for his but their fingers just touched and Kyo tried reaching further, but not so far to make himself fall off and tried to grab her hand but she was to far. "K-Kyooo!" She shouted, as she fell from the tree and pelted towards the ground. Kyo pushed off from the tree and fell fast towards her. He was falling next to her.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt." He yelled. Maddie closed her eyes. Tohru and Yuki came out and saw them falling. Tohru gasped and Yuki just stared in horror.

"P-Please get her!" Yuki yelled at Kyo. Right before they were about to hit the ground, Kyo grabbed Maddie and she fell onto the ground on top of him. But he turned into a cat after they hit the ground. Maddie slowly got up and felt the breath knocked out of her. The gummies she was going to bring him were on the ground and they were opened and spilled everywhere. Tohru ran over to Maddie and helped her up. Maddie held her stomach and Tohru rubbed her back.

Tohru and Maddie waited outside as Yuki had to put Kyo's clothes back on him. When he slammed against the ground he hit his head and went unconcious. Yuki called them back in, and they both rushed into the tent. Maddie closed it behind them and stared at the unconcious Kyo laying on a sleeping bag.

"I-Is he going to be alright?" Maddie asked. Yuki shrugged and Tohru stroked Maddie's hair.

"It shouldn't have hurt him that bad. He might have a couple headaches but it shouldn't be anything to serious." Yuki told them. Maddie nodded and Tohru sighed with relief. "Maybe you two should go to sleep. We'll try to get out of here in the morning." Yuki told them. They both nodded and got in a big sleeping bag together.

Maddie turned on her side and looked at Tohru. "Oh god I really hope he's okay I don't want this all to be my fault." Maddie whispered. Tohru was lying on her back with her eyes closed.

"It's not your fault." She simply said. "It's not like you jumped off hoping for him to get hurt. It was just an accident. No ones at fault here." Tohru whispered back and Maddie nodded. She turned so her back was against Tohru and she stared at the unconcious Kyo was still lying on top of a sleeping bag. He mumbled in his sleep. Soon Maddie dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Maddie woke up with Tohru shaking her gently. Maddie grumbled and then closed her eyes back again. Tohru kept shaking her. Maddie soon opened her eyes and sat up quickly and looked at Tohru.<p>

"It's time to go." Tohru smiled. Maddie nodded and looked to see Yuki and Kyo weren't in the tent. "I was the last one to wake up wasn't I?" Maddie grumbled and Tohru nodded, giggling. They got out of the tent and Yuki packed it up. Maddie saw Kyo leaning against the tree. She ran over to him and bowed her head.

"T-Thank you for saving me yeste-" A finger was placed under her chin and her head was pushed back up to look at him. He took his hand out from under her chin and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged and looked away from her and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm glad you're okay." Maddie said softly and tapped his arm before running back to Tohru and tackling her with a hug. Tohru just giggled and Yuki looked at them and smiled. Yuki and Maddie held Tohru's hands while Kyo followed behind them. Maddie sighed and turned around. She walked up to Kyo, grabbed his hand and carefully pulled him up to Tohru and Yuki. She held back onto Tohru's hand and they all walked through the forest area holding hands, and figuring a way out. They all smiled, even the grumpy mean ol' Kyo had a little smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Venvi; Yup that was it for this chapter! This was just part 1, there will be a a part 2 sometime. So how did you like it? Please review!~<strong>


	14. Quatorze: Part 2: End Of The Hike

**MMK!~**

** Chapter 14! Meh, this is the next chapter. +W+ Anyway, I don't own anything from Fruits Basket or it's characters, just my characters Madison, Jaykki, Daichi, etc. o.e So read on~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Time For A Hike: Part 2 <strong>

Maddie sat on a rock and sighed. She had no clue when they were going to get out of these stupid woods and she was getting hungry. She looked from Yuki, to Tohru, to Kyo. Then she looked back at the ground. She couldn't believe that they still hadn't gotten out. Weren't the other Sohma's worried about them? She didn't even know. She was getting a little scared. What if they couldn't find their way back out of here? What if they were stuck in the woods forever?

"You aren't going to be stuck in here forever." A teenage boy appeared out of the trees. Kyo and Yuki were in their fighting poses, and Maddie ran over hugging Tohru from the fight. But soon everyone realized who the boy was. He had white hair and then black at the back. It was Haru. "Now if you don't mind I'll show you guys out. But I would like to take Maddie with me." Haru walked over and grabbed Maddie's hand and pulled her forward.

"H-Haru.." She said softly. He was silent as he lead them out of the woods. Kyo stayed in the very back, his eyes staring at Maddie who was being dragged by Haru. He had a burning feeling surfacing in his chest. He was suddenly getting angry and he didn't know why. He didn't really like Maddie did he? Wasn't he in love with Tohru? He looked at Tohru and slowly his gaze dropped onto Yuki.

_It's all his fault. _Kyo thought. They soon arrived back at the Sohma campsite and Haru kept dragging Maddie. Kyo watched him drag Maddie all the way to the little building at the campsite. Haru slammed the door and Kyo stood there staring at the building. He felt like he needed to go burst down the door and beat up Haru, but he just shook his head, found the nearest tree and climbed up it.

Maddie was dragged into the small building and Haru pinned her against the wall. Careful not to hug her or anything. Maddie's cheeks went a little red and Haru chuckled. She looked at the ground embarrassed. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could stare into her eyes. Her heart started to beat faster and her eyes widened. Haru leaned down towards her, and then -

"Haaaaaru~" A childish voice called. Haru's bangs covered his eyes and his arms went back to his sides. Soon a Momiji had jumped and landed onto Haru's back. "I've been looking for you. I want you to come play with me!" Momiji laughed. Haru sighed and looked at Maddie, she nodded. He left the building, not saying anything and Kyo entered, not being able to take the burning in his chest. Maddie slid down the wall and sat on the ground, hugging her knees. Kyo found her and walked over to her, kneeling in front of Maddie and smiling.

"That Haru do something?" Kyo chuckled. Maddie lifted her head and glared at him. She unhugged her knees and balled up her hands into fists. Rage and confusion was bubbling to the surface and she couldn't take it anymore. She threw her fist at him and punched him in the cheek. Kyo fell sideways, a little stunned but soon regained himself and stood up. "WHAT WAS TH-"

"Why are you so mean!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes. He had no clue what she was talking about. "Wh-Why am I so confused all the time? I don't know what's going on, and I'm - I've - I have p-powers? What's wrong with me? Why do I always have this giggly feeling when I'm around you? Or Haru?" Some tears fell off her cheeks. "I-I'm so angry at the world!" She yelled. "Why can't I understand any of these things?" She punched Kyo in the stomach and he staggered backwards. He held his stomach and just stared at her. "I really don't know.." More tears ran down her face and she crumpled to the floor.

Kyo sat on the floor and put a hand on her head. "It's alright, it's alright." He stared at her. How long has she been bottling everything up? He wondered. Soon another guy entered the room. Kyo turned his head to see it was Daichi. _How did that bastard get here!? _He thought. Kyo quickly stood up glaring at Daichi. "You aren't getting her if that's what you think, bastard!" Kyo yelled. "And how did you even get here?"

"Oh, everyone outside feel asleep." Daichi smiled, harmlessly. Maddie sat up and stared at Daichi. He looked down at her and his eyes softened. "Princess Madison, wake up." He whispered, seductively. Kyo clamped a hand down on Daichi's mouth just a little to late. Madison's eyes glowed and then shook her head. She got up and glared menancingly at Kyo.

"Let go of my minion." She ordered. Kyo slowly let Daichi go. She grabbed Daichi by the arm and dragged him back out of the building and towards the woods. She could tell that all of the Sohma's, except for Kyo, had fallen asleep. "I see you've practiced your magic." Princess Madison nodded. "But you were to stupid to check that building for anyone. You still are such an insolent fool." She grumbled. Princess Madison dragged Daichi into the woods and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Soon everyone of the Sohma's woke up and Kyo was just sitting outside against the building so shocked and he didn't even know what to do. Which was a first. Tohru was looking for Maddie and soon when she gave up, she walked over to Kyo. Kyo didn't look at her, he knew what she was going to ask and he was ashamed of his answer.<p>

"Do you know where Maddie is? I can't find her anywhere." Tohru asked.

"I can't find her either." Haru said, walking over to Kyo and Tohru with a Momiji clinging to his arm.

"Well, um, I guess you could say she's been kind of... Kidnapped." Kyo stared at the ground.

"How!?" Haru looked about ready to pounce on Kyo.

"I let the guy take her.." Kyo said quietly. Tohru just stared at him, not knowing what to say in this situation. Haru threw Momiji off him and jumped onto Kyo. He slammed a fist right onto the spot Maddie had punched him. The rolled on the ground and yelled random gibberish.

"How could you, you damn cat!" Haru yelled.

"Well I didn't know what to do! She got possessed, I couldn't do anything, bastard!" Kyo shouted. Soon Yuki walked over and pulled them off of each other. Kyo huffed and soon fell to his knees. "I-I didn't.. stop it." His head fell. Tohru came over and patted his head. Yuki sighed.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked. Kyo told Yuki everything and he nodded. "I see, we should go tell the others." Yuki called a group meeting for all of them and the Sohma's all went into the building and sat around a big table. Yuki stood at the front of the table and sighed. "Maddie has been kidnapped..."

"Oh our dear Maddie has been kidnapped!? It couldn't be!" Shigure put a hand over his heart.

"I'm surprised it wasn't you who kidnapped her." Hatori said flatly, shutting Shigure up.

"We need to find her." Yuki looked at his whole family and they nodded. "We're going to split up, understood? We will find her and bring her back. Now Kyo told me that she's different. She has special powers, that might be harmful. So be careful, alright? And if need be.. Attack her. But that's if you find her and she's extremely violent." Yuki told them.

Kyo stood up and nodded. "Guess we gotta go back hiking through the woods again."

* * *

><p><strong>Venvi: AND THIS. THIS MY FRIENDS IS THE ENDING TO THIS STORY. Don't you worry there will be a sequel if you are wondering. I'm not going to be that author who just leaves ya' hanging. LOLOL. Well I hoped you enjoyed this first part or book. Whatever you want to call it. And I'm glad you all read this. I guess I'm very pleased with how this one turned out. And thank you again for reading this. I guess my only special thanks goes out to the fans who have been reading this! And that is all. I will see you guys next time, in the next book - sequel, whatever! Hahah~<strong>


	15. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Okay so this story had ended and there obviously needed a sequel and I said there would be a sequel. And guess what? There is! Its called Save Me, and I swear guys I'm going to work on it. So for all you that liked this story and read it to the very end, you should go read the sequel because I feel like I wrote it so much better then this. This was like the first story I ever wrote, and its pretty shit. XD

But nonetheless I have continued it with a sequel, and I feel like it is going to be good! Well, I don't really have much plot for it at the moment, but it'll get there! Trust me. I just want to thank all those people who read this whole story, and stuck along on the stupid journey through this first book or whatever. I did enjoy writing it at the time, and now I'm going to try and enjoy it once more with the second part.

Thanks Again!

~Venvi


End file.
